WISH : Why It's So Hard !
by Petite-Moldue
Summary: Alec et Magnus face à l'adolescence où Jace en poète torturé. Dans tous les cas, c'est vous qui choisissez.
1. Nouveau

Salut, voici ma nouvelle contrubution à la fandom Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments. Ce n'est pas une fiction, c'est un genre de recceuil de OS qui peuvent ou non être en plusieurs parties. Dans tous les cas, cette fic avancera grâce à vous.

En message privée ou en review, en une ou deux phrases, proposez moi des thèmes et des couples où des bromances. Ce que vous voulez ! Je travaillerai dessus et je les posterai pour que vous puissiez les lire.

À vous de jouer !

Petite-Moldue.


	2. Une épreuve de plus

Voilà le premier exemple.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

"Alec et Magnus face à l'adolescence"

Proposer par Liki

La vie avait été incroyablement dur pour Magnus et Alec. L'un, shadowhunters dont les parents avaient l'exigence de l'excellence et l'autre, sorcier, fils de démon qui avait vu sa mère le renier de la pire des manières. Leurs adolescences avaient été tous aussi chaotique que leur enfance, chacune différente mais éprouvante à leur manières. Alec avait subit sa sexualité comme un crime, il s'était caché, c'était détruit, était tombé amoureux. Il avait connue la guerre, la peur de la perte, la peur de la découverte de son attirance pour les hommes. Pour un homme. Magnus avait subit la peur de maladies désormais disparue, la guerre, la suspicion sur ses pouvoirs, la traque et la réalisation de sa condition d'immortel. Il avait découvert son premier amour et sa première deception. Durant l'adolescence d'Alec, ils se sont rencontrés, liant leur vie, leur passé, leur présent et leur futur. S'aimant à en mourir et ils accordèrent, alors qu'ils comprennés chacun ce que c'était que d'être adulte désormais, leur amour avec deux petits être purs et innocents. Rafaël et Max. Qui finir par grandir et leur faire comprendre qu'être papa pouvait être le métier le plus ingrat du monde. À 14 ans, Rafaël avait défié leur autorité à de nombreuses reprises. À 15 ans, il avait ajouté le vol et la fugue brève. À 16 ans, aujourd'hui même, il avait explosé un vase indécement cher et avait claquer la porte en maugréant que le monde s'acharmer sur sa pauvre personne innocente et qu'il avait les pirzs parents de la planète. Il avait mis sa veste et avait claquer la porte d'entrée en partant comme une furie. Son petit frère avait soupiré de fatigue et était partie livre à l'eau de rose sous le bras s'enfermé dans sa chambre. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir, sachant que le combat n'était pas terminé. À 14 ans, Max était mal dans sa peau. Il avait horreur que quelqu'un voit sa marque démonique en dehors de son frère et de ses papas. C'est un ado fleur bleue, qui aimait lire et s'isoler pour simplement écouter de la musique ou ne pas entendre son frère se disputer avec leurs parents. De petits garçons inséparables, ils n'étaient plus que deux ados qui se grognaient à peine un bonjour le matin au réveille. Ça peiné les deux pères maos aussi le plus petit qui tous ça manquait horriblement de rire et de parler à son grand frère de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Rafaël revient 5 minutes après le départ de de Max et recommença à hurler qu'Alec était trop sur son dos, que Magbus ne lui laissait pas assez de liberté, que Max qu'émander de l'attention en permanence, qu'il était adulte, qu'il voulait aller loin, ne plus les voir. Max écoutait depuis sa porte entre ouverte.

\- Vous êtes les pires parents au monde, finit par crier l'ado en crise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu te faire ?, demanda Magnus au bord des larmes.

\- Vous m'avez adoptés, dit Rafaël.

Le sang de Max ne fit qu'un tour et il passa de l'adolescent réservé à un amas de colère pur. Il débarqua alors que ses papas étaient sans voix.

\- Tu es un gros con ingrat, cria-t-il en se plantant devant le chasseur d'ombre. S'ils ne nous avaient pas adoptés, on serait dans un orphelinat entrain de pleurer sur notre sort.

Suprit, Rafaël resta sonné alors le plus petit en profita.

\- C'est parce qu'ils t'ont adoptés qu'aujourd'hui tu peux te permettre de claquer cette porte et les accablés de tout les maux de la terre. Mais souviens-toi pauvre con, que c'est parce qu'ils t'aiment que tu as une chambre pour dormir et t'isoler quand le poids du monde devient trop lourd et que c'est parce qu'il t'aiment qje tu peux te permettre d'être un tel enfoiré. Si t'étais moins égoïste, tu verras à quel point tu as de la chance d'avoir deux papas comme ceux qu'on a.

Max respirait fort et mal, il était énervé. Non fou de rage. Il avait tellement crié qu'il avait mal à la gorge et il avait envie de giflet le pauvre débile qu'était son frère en cet instant. Rafaël baissa la tête, coupable. La peau de Max passa du bleue au blanc dorée et il fuya vers la porte la refermant doucement. Alec lui coura après. Max ne portait qu'un légé t-shirt et il pleuvait. Il ne trouva rien d'autre que du vide pourtant.

\- Il a envie d'être seul, mon amour, dit Magnus les larmes aux yeux.

Alec hocha la tête frottant sa barbe de trois jours lui donnant l'air fatigué en permanence. Il regarda son bébé et dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Va dans ta chambre un moment, s'il te plait.

Rafaël hocha la tête sans faire d'histoire. Il partir d'ailleurs rapidement. Magnus se frotta le visage. Il se sentait tellement épuisé. Il avait envie de pleurer en permanence. Il s'avança vers Alec qui ouvrit ses bras pour qu'il puisse s'y engouffrer avec bonheur.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda simplement Magnus la voix serré par l'émotion.

\- On le sera, lui répondit Alec en lui embrassant la tempe.

\- Je les aime tellement, dit Magnus.

\- Moi aussi.

Max était dans la rue, il se promenait les cheveux colés sur son front et ses vêtements étaient tout détrempés. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. Il s'était sentit tellement oppressé ses derniers temps, il avait maintenant la pleine sensation de respirer. Il s'asseya sur un banc de central parc, où il était seul et dirigea son regard vers le ciel regardant les gouttes de pluies tomber, une par une. Il se calmait au fur et à mesure. Il respira un long moment et se leva doucement. Il repartit marcher un peu faisant le tour des quartiers de sorciers, de vampires de loups. Il croisa un regatd et rougit, le monde recommençait à tourner. Il devait rentrer.

Rafaël regardait le plafond avec insistance. Il se repassé en boucle le visage de Max et ses paroles qui lui avait lançait au visage. Il avait raison, sur toute la ligne et il le savait. Ils avaient de la chance tout les deux, d'être tombés sur des pères aussi extraordinaire que ce qu'ils avaient. Max était chouette aussi. Incroyable même, le meilleur petit frère de la terre. Il savait écouter et conseillef comme personne. Il lui manquait. Tout le monde lui manquait. Même prendre ses papas dans ses bras lui manquait mais il avait tellement mal au coeur parfois. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer parce que trop de personnes comptait sur lui, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on lui offrait. Il se demandait d'où il venait. Avait-on oublié ses parents biologiques ? Il se tourna vers le mur et ses larmes coulèrent, il donnerait tout pour que Max soit là et le rassure. Mais il avait été trop loin et il l'avait probablement perdu. Pour toujours. Ses larmes redoublèrent de force. Il s'en voulait tellement, il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait été totalement ingérable. Il avait tellement honte. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même s'accablant de tout les maux du monde.

Alors qu'il laissait derrière lui des flaquds d'eau froide, Max revient à la maison, le sourire aux lèvres, un air rêveur accroché à son joli visage. Magnus couina en le voyant arriver ainsi pourtant son fils lui signala que tout allait bien. Le papa claqua des doigts pour qu'il soit de nouveau au sec. Max cria un merci avant de déposer un baisé sur la joue d'Alec au passage et trotina vers la chambre de son frère. L'ambiance était morose et il perdit un peu de son sourire. Alors qu'il regardait son frère essuyait ses larmes et renifler, il referma la porte sur lui et s'installa sur le lit à côté de Raf'.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux un câlin, dit le plus grand en recommençant à sangloter.

Max s'executa entourant son frère de ses bras alors qu'ils étaient désormais tout deux allongés. Le chasseur d'ombre ne cessait de s'excuser Max le calma comme il put lui disant que s'il promettait de ne plus être méchant et de claquer cette fichue porte d'entré, il était pardonné. Ça eue le mérite de faire rire le plus grand qui finit par se redresser.

\- Je me sentais dépassé, dit Rafaël. Robert attend tellement et puis je croyais que papa et dad m'étoufaient mais en réalité je les repoussais. Je me pose des tas de questions sur ma vie avant qu'ils me trouvent.

\- Tu peux leur posef la question, ils se feronr un plaisir de faire des recherches pour te renseigner, dit Max.

\- Tu crois ?, demanda le plus vieux.

\- Bien sûr, ils ne te refuseront jamais ça. Ils feront tout pour que tu puisses savoir qui ils étaient.

Raf' hocha la tête et se mit à sourire, son frère lui rendit aux triples et Rafaël se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

\- J'ai un truc à te raconter, dit Max rout excité.

\- Je t'écoute, s'écria presque Rafaël, ravie.

\- Sam, tu vois qui c'est ?, demanda Max alors que Rafaël hocha la tête. Sam m'a sourit.

Rafaël fronça les soucils, Samuel aimait plaire et souriait plus ou moins à tout le monde. Il ne comprennait donc pas pourquoi c'était si important.

\- Je ne te suis pas là, dit Raf'.

\- Elle m'a sourit, Raf. À moi.

Samanthia, la blonde aux yeux marrons, Samanthia. Sam. Rafaël ria.

\- J'avais pas comprit ça, dit le plus vieux. C'est super Maxou !

Max hocha la tête et dit :

\- J'ai faim, tu viens manger ?

\- Oui, dit-il dans un murmure.

Rafaël se leva et souleva son petit frère pour le mettre sur son épaule et le transporter jusqu'à la cuisine dans des cries et des rires joyeux. Ils venaient de retrouver leurs complicités.

En voyant cela, Magnus souria derrière sa tasse de café et Alec fit de même derrière ses dossiers.

\- Papa, dad, je suis désolé d'avoir été un abruti avec vous. Je... Je n'osais pas dire que je voulais savoir qui étais mais parents biologiques.

\- Mais enfin mon bébé, on t'aurait renseigné avec plaisir, dit Magnus. C'est ta vie. Si tu as envie de les connaître, tu aurais put le demander.

\- J'avais peur que vous ne m'aimeriez plus si je demandais, dit Rafaël.

\- On t'aimera toujours, peut nous importe le reste, dit Alec en se levant. Je vais me renseigner sur tes parents, mais je sais déjà qu'ils étaient courageux et qu'ils auront pour goujours mon rdspect le plus immense.

\- Vous êtes mes parents, je vous aime et je n'aurais pas du être aussi insuportable. Pardon, dit Rafaël les larmes menaçant de déborder une fois de plus de ses yeux.

\- Viens là, mon chéri, dit Alec en ouvrant ses bras.

Son fils le percuta presque en refermant ses bras sur le corps de son père. Magnus s'ajouta au portrait avant que Max ne s'y ajoute en riant et disant :

\- Une épreuve de plus et on finit dingue dans cette famille de fou.


	3. Une épreuve de plus 2

I'm back !

Nouvelle Histoire, un volume deux du premier OS.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésité pas à proposer des histoires.

 ** _Proposition de Liki_**

.

.

.

Rafaël regardait son petit frère avec une profonde fierté. Max était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Avec ou sans sa marque démonique, il attirait les femmes et les hommes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sans vraiment s'y interresser. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul véritable béguin à son frère. Elle s'appelait Sam, elle avait 16 ans alors qu'il en avait 14. Elle lui avait sourit et le sorcier avait été rêveur les deux semaines qui avait suivie. La shadowhunter était blonde et sexy aux yeux marrons noisette et à la peau dorée. Une fille magnifique, mais magnifiquement trop vielle pour le Max de l'époque. Le sorcier n'en avait parlé qu'à lui, jamais à leurs pères. Il avait simplement observer et soupirer amoureusement de loin. Et puis elle était tombé amoureuse d'un mignon shadowhunter et ils étaient encore ensemble. Max avait eue mal au coeur pendant longtemps. Rafaël la voyait cependant parfois observer son petit Maxou et l'appréciation ne laissait aucune place au doute. Elle désirait Max, comme tout le monde avait envie de dire Raf' mais ça le faisait bien rire que son frère soit aussi indifférent à ce genre de regard, surtout à celui de son béguin de toujours. C'est tout simplement parce que Max ne s'en rendait pas compte du tout. Pour lui, il était aussi attirant qu'un vieux sac poubelle. En ce moment alors que Max passait et repassait dans les couloirs de l'Institut, des cartons en lévitation au dessus de sa tête, Rafaël se rendit réellement compte que les regards sur son petit frère avait changé, parce que Max avait changé. Il était grand, finement musclé, avait adopté sa couleur de peau d'origine mais aimait aussi beaucoup la camouflé comme faisait Magnus avec ses yeux. Il avait des cheveux en bataille d'un noir encre intense et des yeux bleue à damné Raziel. Son petit frère devenait un homme et un homme attirant pour le monde apparement. Au milieu de se déménagement impromptue, Rafaël imposa une pause à son frère en tendant une bouteille d'eau à Alec qui, en sueur, n'avait plus l'habitude de trier des dossiers interminable de gens qui était plus ou moins des criminels dangereux. Il accepta comme une bénédiction la bouteille et la finit d'une traite en s'asseyant. Un regard attira l'attention du shadowhunter de la fratrie. Max regardait un jeune homme pâle et recouvert de grain de beauté, aux cheveux caramels et aux cernes sous les yeux. Il était légèrement plus imposant que son frère mais un peu plus petit. Rafaël se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Max était amoureux.

Max détourna le regard la seconde qui suivie et se concentra sur son père. Ils discutèrent un moment et Alec, épuisé, demanda à son fils de lui donner un coup de pouce magique secret pour transporter et ranger les dossiers dans les meubles classeur de son bureau. Max claqua des doigts et plus aucun carton ne bouchait la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Alec souri et proposa à ses garçons de le suivre dans son bureau pour patienter avant les entrainements. C'est avec un plaisir non feint que les deux acceptèrent. Alec était un papa très doux et compréhensif. Il se plaisait à croire que ses fils pouvaient lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, même de sexe. C'est ce que faisait Rafaël bien sûr mais Max, dont il était pourtant le plus proche, était très pudique. Il n'aimait pas parler de choses gênantes. Soit il les gardait pour lui et finissait par craquer sous la pression, soit et après un travail de tout les démons et sûrement l'intervention de Raziel, il en parlait à Rafaël mais il restait evasif, ne s'approchant jamais, même un peu, des détails. Alors lorsque Rafaël les laissa pour une mission importante, il fut surprit d'entendre les mots de son fils.

\- Tu as eue du mal à aimer papa ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?, demanda Alec en laissant tomber les quelques paperasses ennuyeuses présente sur son bureau.

\- À l'époque, personne n'acceptait les couples mixte. Créature obscure, je m'entends bien. Je veux dire, pour l'Enclave s'était déjà ignoble que vous soyez deux hommes, alors je n'imagine pas l'épreuve quand vous avez annoncés que vous étiez un shadowhunter et un sorcier qui s'aimaient.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça a été dur. Pas d'aimer ton père, non ça s'était la chose la plus facile, mais d'assumer que les autres te regarde comme si tu étais contagieux et que cette maladie était mortel, ça c'est dur. Mais si je devais classifier, je pense quand première position c'est quand j'étais séparé de ton père le plus dur, pas parce qu'il me manquer atrocement, quoi que, mais parce que j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arraché des morceaux de mon être au fur et à mesure du temps. Le plus dur de tout, c'était de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer. De ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. Donc non, aimait ton père n'a jamais été une épreuve mon grand.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux, lança Max timidement.

C'est quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe pour Alec qui regardait son fils en se redressant. Max se confiait à lui. Allait-il être à la hauteur ?

\- Tu crois ?, demanda Alec en maitrisant par miracle sa voix

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est intense et en même temps c'est calme. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer.

\- Je comprendrais, dit Alec avec assurance.

Max hocha la tête et continua donc.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir extrêmement chaud sans pour autant avoir besoin de me débarasser de cette chaleur. Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. C'est bizarre, j'ai jamais ressentit ça. C'est peut-être même pas normal.

Alec parla d'un coup en regardant le vide, plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tu est embrouillé , confus même, d'abord ça à l'air de symptômes, tu as le souffle coupé chaque fois que tu aperçois l'objet de ce trouble, ton coeur bas plus vite quand ce trouble t'effleure, tu frisonne quand il est prêt de toi et que son souffle te caresse(1). C'est ce qu'on ressent, c'est normal.

Max le regarda sans parler.

\- C'est ce que tu ressents pour papa ?, demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il m'a dit pour me faire comprendre que j'étais déjà dingue de lui, dit Alec en riant.

Max sentit l'atmosphère perdre en malaise et osa dire :

\- Je ressents la même chose pour quelqu'un.

\- Dis m'en plus, dit Alec en s'enfonçant dans le fond de sa chaise.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir le retrouver parmis une foule de gens rien qu'avec le regard. J'ai envie que ses sourires ne soit que pour moi. J'ai envie qu'il me voit.

Alec souria et hocha la tête. Son Maxou était amoureux. Son Maxou à lui, son bébé. Leur ressemblance était frappante lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, il cachait sa marque démonique. Alec savait bien que son fils n'était pas de lui à proprement parler, mais merde, c'était difficile à croire. Les mêmes cheveux noirs intense, les même yeux bleue lagon. Max lui ressemblait bien plus, que s'il avait eue son adn. Il en avait mal au ventre à penser que le bébé qu'il avait aimé, choyé, soigné et élevé, ait grandi si vite pour devenir le jeune qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Max n'avait vue que par Alec pendant toute sa vie. Les inséparables père et fils. Magnus et Rafaël avait ça de leur côté aussi. C'était un équilibre qui pour autant n'emepêché pas les papas comme les fils, d'aimer les deux autres à en mourir. C'était ainsi. Il avait mal au coeur.

\- Il s'appelle Liam, dit Max.

Max était amoureux d'un garçon. Comme Magnus, il ne se formalisait pas vraiment du sexe de la personne, tant qu'il l'aimait profondément.

\- Le nouveau louveteau de la meute de New York ?, demanda Alec.

Max hocha juste la tête. Alec trouvait ce gamin très doux et attendrissant. Le garçon parfait pour son bout de choux.

\- C'est un gentil garçon, dit alors Alec.

\- Il ne s'interresse pas à moi, dit Max profondément déçu.

\- Qui ne s'interresse pas à toi, mon ange ?, demanda Magnus qui avait déboulé dans le bureau sans frapper.

\- Personne, dit Alec qui voyait son fils se mettre à paniquer.

\- Je veux bien te croire, dit Magnus en embrassant les cheveux de son fils et les lèvres de son mari. Regarde moi ce visage, personne ne peut détourner le regard de ce visage.

Max roula des yeux et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand chose, finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

Magnus se retourna, si vite qu'Alec était persuadé d'avoir entendue un craquement monstrueux près de sa nuque.

\- Qui ? De qui tu parles ? Un amoureux ? Un ami ? Une connaissance vague que tu a aperçu ici et qui te cherchait des noises ?

\- Magnus, l'avertit son mari en baissant les mains, lui faisant signe d'y aller doucement, de ralentir.

Magnus se tut alors mais tout excité. Il regardait son fils en souriant comme un enfant. Son petit dernier était amoureux.

\- Il s'appelle Liam. C'est un loup, dit Max.

\- C'est viril un loup, dit Magnus en l'aissant échapper un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Alec se frappa la tête contre son bureau et Maxou soupira alors que le rire incontrolé de Magnus résonnait dans la pièce sans pouvoir se tarir.

Rafaël avait eue à faire à bien des mystère dans sa vie mais les sentiments humains étaient le pire et de loin. Pas qu'il avait peur de ressentir qulques choses ou qu'il ne ressentait rien, mais simplement parce que le plus perturbant c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir les sentiments des autres. L'être humain est crédule et si facile à berné, comment savoir si la personne est sincère ? Comment savoir, même, si elle sait ce qu'elle ressent ? Il avait, bien sûr eue des sentimenrt pour certaine filles, mais rien qui ressemblait un temps soit peu à ce que ressentait ses papas l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à Ginny. Ginny était magnifique, un peu rondouillette, avec de jolie boucles brune et deux yeux verre presque hors du commun. Elle avait la douceur de 1000 personnes et son sourire lui faisait battre le coeur plus vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Il était tombé amoureux, sans prévenir. En un seul regard tout était déjà foutu. Il était foutu. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de picotement autour du coeur, seulement avec elle. Il l'avait rencontré lors d'une mission. Elle était là au milieu de tas d'autres gens et pourtant il n'avait vue qu'elle. Elle avait croisé son regard, elle lui avait sourit et avait capturé son coeur en une seconde. Seul hic mais qui pourrait finir par être cataclismique, Ginny était une terrestre. Une magnifique et douce petite terrestre. Petite était le mot, il aimait la prendre dans ses bras parce qu'elle faisait presque trois tête de moins que lui du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ça faisait presque 4 mois qu'il cherchait comment en parler à ses pères. Comment leur dire qu'il sortait avec une terrestre qui commençait à poser des questions sur sa famille ? Il lui avait répondu, sans pour autant parler de pouvoir, de sorciers, d'épée séraphique où simplement de son quotidien très peu banal. Il en avait assez de caché tout ça à travers des missions importante bidon ou des urgences familial fictive. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçu Ginny enmitouflé dans son manteau noir, qu'il oublia tout ses soucis et qu'il se mit à sourire. Elle le trouva du regard du premier coup et avança vers lui alors qu'il tendait les bras vers elle. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur alors qu'il embrassait ses cheveux et Rafaël réapprit comment respirer.

 ** _Une semaine plus tard._**

Ses papas avait bien réagit. Après tout, il était juste amoureux, il n'y avait pas à en faire un sort. Il se stoppa net dans le couloir qui mené vers la chambre de sa cousine, Josie, la fille de sa tante Clary et de son oncle Jace, pour lui passer le bonjour. Liam était là, au bout du couloirs. Il n'y avait qu'eux et Max perdait ses moyens, il allait faire demi tour quand Liam l'interpela avec un sourire. Complètement sous le charme, Max lui répondit par un faible clapissement avant de sourire en biais.

\- Salut, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'aider, demanda timidement Liam. L'infirmier de l'Institut ne veut pas.

\- Tu es blessé ?, demanda Max paniqué.

\- C'est rien de grave mais c'est super douloureux, surtout avec les entrainements pour le contrôle de mes transformations, dit Liam très vite pour le rassurer.

Max hocha la tête et lui fit signe de s'engager avec lui dans les couloirs du labyrinte qu'était l'Institut. Il ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son père, qui avait été celle de son frère durant ses entrainements et qui était fermé en cas de besoin. Comme maintenant. Il entra le premier et referma derrière le loup avant de claquer des doigts pour que la lumière les éclairent plus que le soleil qui déclinait.

\- Où est-ce que c'est le plus douloureux ?, demanda Max qui s'inquiété.

\- Dans le dos, lui répondit Liam. Au niveau des côtes. Je me suis battu avec Kyle alors qu'il se transformait sans se contrôler.

Max hocha la tête et s'approcha du louveteau en faisant apparaitre la poucière rouge de ses pouvoirs. Il l'installa au dessus du dos du garçon et grimaça.

\- Il y en a une qui est cassé et qui frotte sur une autre quand tu te transforme, dit-il en baissant ses mains. Je vais pouvoir soigner ça.

Liam souria et enleva son sweat à capuche, non sans une grimace et fit de même avec son t-shirt. Max fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas le regarder et finit par faire apparaitre le rouge, touchant la blessure qui s'appaisa, au vu du soupire de soulagement de Liam. Max souria et finit son travail deux minutes plus tard. Liam le remercia alors que le sorcier se contentait d'hocher la tête pour dire de rien. Le loup se rhabilla alors, avec vitesse puisque plus rien n'entravait ses mouvements. Il se tourna alors vers Max et lui embrassa la joue, avant de se reculer doucement et de regarder le jeune sorcier dans les yeux. Sans plus se lâcher du regard, ils plongèrent tout deux sur les lèvres de l'autre. Doucement sans se précipiter. Avant que Liam ne fasse plus vite, impatient et que leurs lèvres se percutèrent pour de bon. Un simple baisé qui éléctrisa les deux jeunes si fort qu'ils se séparèrent dans un sursaut. Avant que Max ne réavance son visage en quatrième vitesse. Déposant de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Liam, qui fit percuter son corps à celui du sorcier. Leurs lèvres jouaient ensemble sans pouvoir se détacher alors que les mains se posaient tantôt dans les cheveux, les emmêlant, les ébouriffant, les décoiffant ou sur le corps, l'explorant doucement pour la première fois alors que leurs langues se mettaient de la partie. Max se sépara du loup, pantelant tout les deux et reprit son souffle du mieux qu'il put avant de rire suivie de près par l'autre jeune. Liam se mordait la lèvre regardant Max rire et embrassa de nouveau sa joue. Max le regarda et Liam dériva sa bouche sur ses lèvres une seconde fois en un baisé plus doux. Max se détacha une fois de plus, embrassant le visage et le cou de son amoureux qui riait.

\- J'en reviens pas d'avoir eue le courage d'enfin t'embrasser, dit Liam. J'en rêvais sans jamais oser.

\- Moi aussi, dit Max. Tu veux bien qu'on ailles quelques pars. Comme un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui, ça me plairait, dit Liam en souriant avant de prendre la main de son petit ami pour sortir de la pièce.

 ** _Au même moment_**

\- Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas un mot, dit Ginny en attrapant la main que lui tendait Rafaël alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de New York.

\- Je te promets que ça existe, dit Rafaël en souriant.

\- Ok, mets le dans une phrase alors.

\- La terrestritude est un sujet sérieux.

\- La terrestritude n'existe pas Raf', ria Ginny.

\- Être un terrestre existe alors pourquoi, il n'y a pas de mot pour désigner leur étude de cas.

\- Parce que ça s'appelle la psycologie.

\- Madame je sais tout, dit Rafaël en riant.

\- Tout à fait !

Rafaël la tira vers un café non loin. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent la chaleur les saisie. Ils ne restèrent une petite heure puisque Rafaël fut appelé par son père pour une urgence à l'Institut. Il avait dit au revoir et était partie en courant. Il avait retrouvé son père qui l'attendait dans son bureau avec quelques chefs de Clans et se posta près de lui. Sachant qu'il devait être là, pour un jour prendre le relais de son paternel. Ça avait été mouvementé mais ennuyeux. Les chefs se battaient à coup de pic insisif et débattait sur des lois dépassés. Alec congédia les chefs et soupira en se frottant les tempes.

\- C'était interminable, dit Alec. Et vas-y que mon vampire est mieux et vas-y que mon loup il est fort, et moi ma fée c'est la plus belle.

\- Il n'arrive plus a se battre pour des choses importantes, dit Rafaël en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils en face de celui de son père.

\- C'est exactement ça, marmona Alec.

\- Dad ?

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Je sors avec une fille, lâcha-t-il.

\- C'est génial, s'écria le directeur. Qui est-ce ?

\- Une terrestre.

Alec ne dit rien, regardant son fils incrédule. Leur problème n'allaot pas en s'améliorant.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?, demanda Alec avec tendresse.

\- Ginny Cromwell, répondit Rafaël tendu. Ça va tuer papa, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ton père, j'en fais mon affaire, marmonna Alec. Le plus important c'est de savoir si cette fille à la double vue où non.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerai ?, demanda Rafaël qui voyait la perspective que son amoureuse soit accepté, s'évanouir doucement.

\- C'est surtout pour elle que ça changerai quelques choses, lui dit son père. Si elle est capablr de voir notre monde, elle sera capable d'y vivre à part entière et de comprendre que sortir et vivre avec un chasseur d'ombre peut-être dangereux et elle sera prudente. Si elle ne l'a pas, il va nous falloir la protéger un peu plus vu qu'elle n'aura pas la moindre idée de la dangereusité de ton monde.

Rafaël hocha la tête, la panique le gagnait. Peut-être devrait il se séparer pour qu'elle soit protégé.

\- Papa n'acceptera jamais que je fréquente une terrestre, dit-il finalement en se frotant la tête.

\- Ton père et moi, on va discuter et de toute façon il faudra bien qu'il s'habitut. En plus de ça, il aurait du mal à te jeter la pierre parce que lui s'est entiché de pas mal de terrestres aux fils des siècles.

\- Donc je fais quoi, je l'emmène voir un démon ?, demanda Rafaël.

\- Il y a les pouvoirs de ton frère, l'apparence de l'Institut, des choses comme ça. Mais n'oublie pas que qu'en tu lui aura dit, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

\- Je ne compte pas en faire.

\- J'aimerai bien la rencontrer cette jeune fille.

\- Promit papa.

(1) : C'est le discours que Magnus fait à Alec pour empêcher son mariage, dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 1 de shadowhunters.


	4. Une épreuve de plus (dernier)

Hey !

Dernier de cette petite série, la prochaine fois se sera une autre proposition.

Amour sur vous et joyeux Halloween

 ** _Proposition de Liki_**

.

.

.

Magnus et Alec avaient eue des disputes, comme tout les couples. Ils s'étaient engueulés pour les enfants, pour les parents des autres enfants, pouf leurs familles, pour certains de leurs amis. Les disputes étaient monnaies courante dans une vie conjugale. Par contre personne n'avait prévue cette dispute, si incongrue et de si bon matin. Rafaël avait invité sa petite amie à diner pouf qu'elle rencontre sa famille. Il allait lui parler de sa famille de barjo dans la joufnée pour qu'elle soit préparé mais comptait bien lui faire voir sa vie comme elle était, avec le monde obscur en premier plan. Alec avait amené la chose doucement mais lorsqu'il évoqua la possibilité infime, riquiqui que la jeune fille puisse être une terrestre, le sorcier c'était prit d'une colère sourde qui avait mené à des larmes. Alec, qui était sincérement faché, avait croisé les bras l'air sévère.

\- Je ne comprends pas du tout ta réaction, dit Alec faché.

Magnus tourna la tête vers lui les yeux plein de larmes et lui dit :

\- Imagine notre bébé face à un Valentin ou face à un Jonathan Christopher, imagine le entrain d'hésiter à prendre une arme qui pourrait sauver le monde obscur tout entier ou sauver cette jeune fille qui étant terrestre n'avait vu aucun danger face à ses deux hommes. Imagine le devant le corps de cette jeune fille alors que le monstre qui l'a tué vient de partir avec l'arme.

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète le plus ?, demanda Alec en prenant Magnus dans ses bras. Que notre fils rencontre des monstres comme ceux que nous avons affronté et qu'il ait le coeur brisé ?

Le sorcier se contenta d'hocher la tête et Alec ria.

\- Plus aucun monstre ne fera de mal à nos garçons, je te le promets, dit Alec en embrassqnt le front de son compagnon.

Finalement Magnus n'était pas furieux, juste anxieu.

Rafaël lui était nerveux. Il avait prit deux douche avant de partir, avait répété son texte, avait travaillę ses expressions, avait changé de vêtements 8 fois, de sous-vêtement 3 fois et de veste en cuif 4 fois. Il était aussi partit 2 fois et revenue 2 fois avant que Max ne s'agace et lui face une remarque au sujet de sa virilité inexistante. Rafaël était donc partit pour de bon, noeux à la gorge, boule au ventre, jambe flageolante. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Gin' devant Central Park pour qu'ils puissent aller se promener et qu'elle puisse s'enfuir si le secret qu'il allait lui dévoiler été trop dur à porter.

Il perdit ses moyens d'un coip d'un seul en appercevant Ginny, si jolie dans sa jolie robe verte émeraude. Elle était plus belle que jamais et Rafaël était à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. La jeune fille lui souri, et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur elle s'installa sur la pointe des pieds piur atteindre ses lèvres avec une douceur infini. Il lui tiea la main et finig par commencer :

\- Je ne te parle jamais de ma famille.

\- Si, mais tu es très discret sur eux, ce que je comprends, lui répondit-elle en regardant la route de bitume devant elle à l'intérieur du parc.

\- Je... C'est très dur à expliquer, dit-il. Je suis pas le fils d'un directeur d'école et d'un gérant de boite de nuit qui prédit l'avenir pour quelques clients.

Ginny se stoppa, ne comprenant plus grand choses.

\- On va s'asseoir, dit-il en la poussant à le suivre. Je suis différent de ce que tu penses parce qu'il fallait que je garde le secret.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Raf' ?

Rafaël prit son courage à bras le corps et regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux.

\- Il existe un monde où tout ce que tu crois ne pas existé, existe réellement. On l'appelle le monde obscur. C'est le monde dans lequel je vis.

Ginny le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Depuis l'enfance, j'y cotoie des sorciers comme mon père et mon frère, des vampires comme mes oncles, des fées et des chasseurs d'ombres comme mon père et... comme moi.

\- Raf', dit-elle avec un sourire en croyant que le jeune homme se moqué d'elle.

Il sortit sa stèle, la tenant pour qu'elle puisse la voir. Elle l'admira peu convaincue. Il dégagea sa veste en cuir de son bras et fit apparaitre l'un de ses nombreux tagouages, Ginny les trouvait sexy. Il activa sa rune d'agilité et la désactiva, montra à la jeune fille quand passant deçu avec la stèle la brulure se créait. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche le regardang avec des yeux ronds. Elle venait vraiment de voir ça ? Rafaël baissa la tête, prêt à la voir s'enfuir. Il ajouta cependant :

\- Je suis ce que l'on appelle un chasseur d'ombre. Un protecteur du monde dans lequel tu vis pour éviter que des personnes mal attentionné ne blesse les terrestres. Je suis désolée, si tu veux partir je comprendrais mais ne parle de ce secret à qui qje ce soit, s'il te plait.

Une main se posa sur sa joue et des lèvres sur son front. Ginny n'était donc pas partit comme une flèche. Elle l'avait écouté. Et accepté.

\- J'en reviens pas mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, dit-elle en embrassant ses lèvres. Je savais que tu étais unique en ton genre.

Rafaël souri, il lui dirait plus tard qu'un chasseur d'ombre était un demi ange. Ou que les démons existaient. Il allait la laisser digérer et poser des questions si elle le voulait. Les questions ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à fuser.

 ** _Trois semaines plus tard_**

Ginny s'attendait à tout. Vraiment tout. Un adolescent un peu timide, deux papas protecteurs, des problèmes de famille un peu louche. Comme dans toutes les familles. Mais elle découvrit en un instant que la famille de son petit ami n'était pas normal. Pas du tout. L'adolescent timide était un beau jeune homme...à la peau bleue. Le papa protecteur...rattrapait un plateau de verres d'une seule main. Le papa méfiant...claquait des doigts pour faire apparaitre un repas. Elle avait prit peur, mais ne s'était pas enfuit. Elle avait simplement serré plus la main de Rafaël dans la sienne et avait sourit gauchement. Rafaël, lui, avait assassiné sa famille du regard, ayant exagèré leur habitude. Max avait simplement sourit et avait changé la couleur de sa peau. Ginny avait tourné la tête et avait fait la moue en disant :

\- Ne changez pas vos habitudes pour moi. Je dois m'habituer. Raf' m'a prévenue que ça pourrait arriver. C'est juste tellement improbable, je ne pensais pas qu'un monde aussi incroyable et magique pouvait existé si proche du mien.

Max souri et dit :

\- Je l'aime déjà frangin !

Magnus se renfrogna, elle était sympa et courageuse mais est-ce qu'elle était vraiment faite pour son bébé ? Max lui tendit la main sous le regard implorqnt de son frère et c'était présenté. Avec normalité. Normalité à la Max.

\- Je suis Max, le petit frère de Raf'. Le deuxième sorciers de la famille, j'ai la peau bleue ! Bienvenue chez nous.

Ginny ria et lui serra la main.

\- Ginny, je suis la petite amie terrestre de ton frère, en vérité j'ai des lunettes. Merci de l'acceuil, Max.

Rafaël avait adopté un sourire idiot. Il était définitivement fou amoureux. Son Dad s'avança et tendit la main.

\- Alec, le papa chasseur d'ombre, je suis enchanté de te connaitre.

\- Moi aussi monsieur Lightwood-Bane, Rafaël m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre Institut.

Magnus, quoi que rétissant, s'avança et dit en tendant la main :

\- Magnus, le papa sorcier.

\- Rafaël vous admire tellement. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Magnus commençait à l'apprécier, ça s'était la tuile. Ils passèrent tous à table, plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Max et Alec essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en discutant avec la jeune terrestre tandis que Rafaël et Magnus se regardaient près à s'assassiner.

\- Tu fais des études ?, demanda Max.

\- Oui, j'étudis le commerce, rien de très palpitant. C'est presque inintéressant d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais alors ?, demanda Alec.

\- C'était le souhait le plus cher de mon père. Que sa fille reprenne un jour un commerce et devienne milliardaire. Ma mère a insisté pour que je réalise se voeux. Personnellement, je voulais être cow-boy.

Alec ria et demanda :

\- Que font tes parents dans la vie ?

\- Ma mère est infirmière et mon père était menuisier.

\- Était ?, demanda Magnus recevant un coup de pied de la part de son amoureux.

\- Il est mort il y a 5 ans, dit Ginny. Une crise de manque un peu trop violente.

\- Du à la drogue ?, demqnde Magnus.

\- L'alcool, lui répondit Ginny.

\- Ça a du être affreux, dig Alec avec tristesse.

\- Pendant un temps, c'est vrai mais au bout d'un moment la douleur s'estompe. Ce sont les souvenirs le pmus douloureux.

\- Je comprends, dit Alec.

Un long solence s'abbatit aloes sur la table et Magnus claqua des doigts pour débarrasser les assiettes, désormais vide et amener le dessert.

\- Ça doig vous demander une énergie considérable d'utiliser vos pouvoirs ?, demanda Ginny pour avoir enfin une vrai discution avec Magnus.

C'est pourtant Rafaël qui lui répondit :

\- Pour Max, l'énergie demandé pour faire apparraitre un diné complet et plus important que pour notre père puisse qj'il est un tout jeune sorcier. Pour mon père, qui est le grand sorcier de New York, c'est comme s'il pefdait l'équivalent en énergie d'un coup de pied.

\- C'est franchement fascinant, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Raf' hocha la têre avec un sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que Max ne peut pas toujours camouffler sa peau bleue, ça lui demande trop d'énergie, lui dit le jeune homme.

\- Notre monde doit te parraitre bien fou, dit Alec.

\- En réalité, je suis aussi troublé que complètement sous le charme. J'ai eue à des choses étranges dans ma vie mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser que cela pouvait être tout un monde.

\- Tu as vécue beaucoup de choses étranges ?, demande Max, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Magnus.

\- Quelques unes, sourtout depuis que j'ai rencontré ton frère après l'attaque du métro, dit Ginny.

\- Les Lightwood-Bane ne sont pas connue pour porter chance, dit Magnus avec un sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de tous mais surtout aussi l'ambiance.

Le reste du repas se passa bien Magnus parla avec Ginny, Rafaël se détendit et tous rièrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'est après deux café que Rafaël raccompagna la terrestre chez elle. 10 minutes plus tard il était de retour et partig se coucher après in bonne nuit épuisé, Max le suivie une minute après. Magnus avait regretté de lavoir partir se que sont compagnon se chargea bien de lui dire.

\- Elle est à la hauteur de mon petit garçon, dit il simplement alors qu'ils partaient tout deux se coucher.

Alec souria, se n'était pas l'amour fou mais c'était déjà ça !


	5. Quel merde !

I'm back. Toujours avec une proposition sur Malec. Cette fois cet os fait 10000 mots à lui tout seul. Continué de proposer des choses même des trucs farfelue et vous pouvez m'imposer des mots ou des personnages. C'est à vous de voir.

Je vous embrasse.

Petite-Moldue.

"Une relation caché entre Magnus et Alec. Magnus étant un ami proche de la famille"

 _ **Proposé par Liki**_

Deux respirations saccadés.

Des mains qui effleurent deux corps en sueurs.

Des frissons de plaisir qui s'écrasent sur des lèvres pleine et rouge des baisers prodigués.

Le frottement des vêtements qu'ils finirent par jeter, pour plus de peau, de contact, de chaleur.

Des baisers enfievrés, incontrolable, près de zone particulièrement sensible.

Une phrase, un murmure, prononcé par des lèvres si impatiente.

 _"Tu me rends dingue, Alexander"_

Leur promettant une sieste peu reposante.

Enfin... Si seulement. La porte d'entrée claqua les faisant violement sursauter et se redresser.

\- Alec, cria-t-on depuis le premier étage du manoir.

\- C'est Izzy, dit le fameux Alec en regardant son amant en caleçon.

\- Quel merde !, dit Magnus en regardant son amoureux se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse.

Alec avait 16 ans, 4 ans de moins que lui. Pas qu'ils avaient honte l'un de l'autre mais son meilleur ami n'était autre que le frère adoptif d'Alec, Jace qui avait 20 ans lui aussi. La vrai merde était de l'annoncer à Jace, le grand frère protecteur et démeusurèment stricte. Alors ils se cachaient de tous. Les parents d'Alec connaissaient Magnus depuis toujours, ils lui faisaient confiance pour veiller sur Jace et le reste de la fraterie. Cependant, avoir dépucelé le petit deuxième ne faisait pas partie de ses atributions et il tenait réellement à garder ses testicules intactes. Il se rhabilla alors aussi vite que possible et se planqua sous le lit double en entendent, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à la volet.

\- Ça fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle, dit Isabelle à son frère alors que celui-ci s'indigniait.

\- Frappe avant d'entrer dans cette fichu chambre qui n'est pas la tienne Isabelle.

\- C'est Isabelle ? Tu es fachée, toi. Je suis désolée. Je frapperai la prochaine fois, dit-elle repentissante. Jace a fait les courses, on a besoin de toi pour décharger.

\- J'arrive, je mets des chaussures, dit le plus grand.

\- Ok, grand frère.

Isabelle referma alors la porte et couru vers les escaliers. Alec soupira et Magnus sortit de sa cachette pour enfiler sa veste. Il embrassa la joue d'Alec avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de passer par dessus le garde corps pour sortir de la maison. Alec soupira une nouvelle fois, Magnus était faché contre lui. Il enfila des chaussures en quatrième vitesse et descendit, quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aider Jace à porter le plus lourd. Leurs parents recevaient du monde ce soir, leur mère étant agent immobilière et leur père homme d'affaire en bourse et en manimant d'entreprise, il fallait parfois, pour les enfants Lightwood, subir une soirée soporiphique où les gens te traitait comme le dernier des débiles ou ne se souvennait jamais de ton prénom. Une année, leur père leur avait ordonné de faire le service, quand leur mère l'avait apprit elle était rentré dans une telle rage que la dispute avait durée des heures. Leur mère s'arrangeait toujours pour être là le plus souvent possible. Elle n'était pas une folle du travail et préférait faire passer ses enfants en premier dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Leur père en était plutôt indifférent. Il partait souvent, revennait tard, repartait le lendemain matin. Et lorsqu'il était coincé à la maison, il s'arrangeait pour être tellement débordait qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de manger. Ça ne peinait même plus personne. Ils étaient juste indifférents. Lorsque le dernier pack d'eau fut rangeait dans la pièce du garde mangé. Au manoir, c'était un peu l'ennuie qui gagnait tout le monde à présent. Ils n'allaient pas passer une très bonne soirée. C'était toujours trop long et trop guindé. Il fallait s'armait de patience pour supporter le costume trop chaud et la cravate trop sérré ou la tonne de gel qu'Alec devait utiliser pour discipliner ses cheveux incoiffable. Leur mère arriva, les embrassant sur la joue un par un alors qu'ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine un jus d'orange à la main entrain de discuter. Elle remercia chaleureusement Jace pour les courses et enleva ses chaussures à talons dans un soupire de soulagement. Alec aimait sa mère, vraiment. Il l'admirait et l'aimait comme un fou. Elle était belle, elle avait beaucoup d'humour, elle inspirait le respect et c'était une mère exemplaire, protégeant ses petits comme une vrai louve. Elle se servit un verre de thé glacé et demanda :

\- Prêt à sortir les costumes ?, ria-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on subit ses horreurs maman, dit Jace.

\- Ça tombe très bien parce que cette fois, je vous libère de vos fonctions, dit Maryse.

Les enfants se regardèrent perdu.

\- Je vous laisse votre soirée, je vais vous donner un peu d'argent et vous pourrez aller où vous voulez en ville.

\- Je vais appeler Magnus pour savoir s'il veut prévoir un truc, dit Jace en sortant son téléphone alors que ses frères et soeurs criaient de joie.

Alec avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que Magnus et lui ne pourrait pas passer la soirée ensemble cette fois encore. Jace voulait sortir avec son meilleur ami. C'était logique mais le pincement au coeur qu'il ressentit, intensifia sa peine.

\- Par contre, un des grands devra prendre Max, dit Maryse.

Alec releva la tête et souria à son frère et sa soeur qui attendait sa réponse. Ils ne remarquèrent pas son regard triste et il dit :

\- On prendra ma voiture et on ira au café-comics.

Izzy et Max sautèrent de joie et le percutèrent pour lui offrir un câlin qui lui remonta le moral en flèche. Il ne profitera pas d'une soirée avec Magnus mais au moins il pourrait s'amuser avec son petit frère et sa petite soeur. Jace revient avec un énorme sourire, en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. On entendit au loin, le bruit d'une voiture arrivant à toute vitesse, sur la grande route droite menant au manoir. C'était Magnus. Jace enfila sa veste en cuir et lâcha un "amusez-vous bien" avant de partir vers la porte en courant. Ils entendirent la voiture se couper et Jace raler avant de voir débarquer Magnus dans son costume bordeau en velour. Il prit Max et Isabelle dans ses bras avec plaisir et fit de même avec Maryse. Alec se sentit fébrile quand Magnus s'approcha de lui pour une étreinte mais le plus vieux ne lui fit qu'une accolade se reculant aussi sec, totalement indifférent. Alec ne dit rien, que dire de toute manière ? Il se contenta de prendre les clées de sa vielle jeep, et enfila son bombers kaki en embrassant la joue de sa mère.

\- En voiture les geeks, dit-il en agitant les vestes des dit geeks.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et courèrent vers la voiture en enfilant leurs vêtements. Le jeune souhaita une bonne soirée à Jace et finit par se retrouver au volant, sans trop savoir comment. Il décida de ne pas trop penser et préféra profiter de sa soirée. Sa mère lui avait donné assez pour subsisté jusqu'à la fin de sa soirée mondaine et de quoi faire une ou deux heures de cinéma en plus avec les deux energhumaines avec lui. Il avait de quoi faire. Izzy parla une fois de plus du serveur du café, Simon, pour qui elle avait un faible depuis l'école primaire mais à 15 ans ses lunettes et son look la gênait atrocement pour parler aux garçons et surtout celui-ci. Max, lui, aimait juste lire les aventures de spiderman. Alec y allait parce que le chocolat était à tomber et que ça faisait vraiment plaisir à ses petits frères et soeurs. Il avait encore 20 ou 25 minutes de routes alors il alluma la radio et cria des paroles sans queue ni tête, suivit de prêt par ses deux acolites. La soirée se passa bien, même super bien. Simon avait parlé avec Izzy et n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, Max avait lu des tas de bd et Alec avait simplement feuilletés certains comics et bu son chocolat. Lorsque le café ferma, ils étaient allait voir au cinéma une vieille rediffusion d'un disney et puis s'était laissé tenté par un deuxième avant de rentrée vers 22h30 parce que Max s'endormait devant le film, Alec l'avait porté jusqu'à la voiture. Ils étaient rentrés depuis 3 bonnes heures quand Jace appela Alec en riant aux éclats.

\- P'tit frère, mon p'tit frère, les gars il a décroché, dit le blond.

\- Jace il est presque 2 heures du matin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je peux pas conduire !, cria Jace. En plus Mag' a chopé une bombe et je me sens seul.

À l'entente de cette révélation, le coeur d'Alec explose pour tomber à ses pieds. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et avait du mal à respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui lassérait la poitrine à coup de couteau de cuisine.

\- Aly-Alec ? Tu es toujours là ?

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser son frère dans cette état là, tout seul dans la rue.

\- J'arrive, frérot.

Il attrapa une veste sweat qu'il enfila sur son torse nue et enfila un short avant de descendre les escaliers en courant, prendre ses clées de voiture et de maison et se mit au volant. S'il se souvenait bien, Jace et Magnus avait l'habitude de passer leurs soirées alcoolisées au Pandémonium qui était le club qui appartenait au père de Magnus. Ils y étaient servit à volonté mais étaient toujours prudent, ils appelaient un taxi ou Alec pour venir les chercher. Le trajet était cependant trop long pour Alec, puisqu'il avait le temps de penser. Magnus avait donc recommencé ses soirées de débauches. Le plus jeune avait pourtant espérait être le seul dans le tableau. Mais espèrer était le mot de trop. Avec Magnus, on espérait pas ! Il était libre et n'aimait pas les étiquettes surtout pas celle du couple. Alec avait pensé pouvoir changer ça mais personne ne le faisait. Surtout pas Alexander Lightwood. Il eue mal au coeur quand il se gara devant le club et vit Magnus exposer sa nouvelle conquête à l'entrée du bar. Il venait de reconnaitre une fille qui travaillait dans le même café que Jace. Il regarda Jace titubait jusqu'á la voiture et lui tandis une bouteille d'eau et des biscuits pour faire descendre la nausée qu'il voyait poindre chez son frère.

\- On attend personne d'autre ?

Il se fit mal mais devait en avoir le coeur net.

\- Non, Mag' rentre avec de la compagnie ce soir, dit Jace en riant.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se retient. Il était au courant depuis le début de cette relation loufoque que Magnus n'était pas un homme qui aimait le long therme. Il aimait les choses ephémères pour tout, à part les fringues et Jace. C'était les seules et uniques constantes dans sa vie. Alec n'était que de passage et ça se confirmait aujourd'hui. Alec démarra et Jace lui parla sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment. Il était bloqué dans son envie de se rouler en boule pour pleurer dans son pauvre lit. Il fallait que tout s'arrête s'était évident mais aurait-il la force de lui dire en face ? De le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire qu'il l'avait bien trop longtemps prit pour un con et que tout était finit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que Magnus le touche ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Alec avait vraiment crue que ça marcherait. Que Magnus aurait enfin eue le déclique et lui aurait donné l'autorisation de le dire à tout le monde. Parce que pour lui, Alec était prêt à être regnier par son père pour son homosexualité. Mais Magnus ne voulait rien entendre, il disait qu'il fallait encore patienter, que Jace n'était pas prêt, que se n'était pas encore le moment. Le brun s'arrêta au feu rouge, Jace s'était endormie. Alec réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il avait été là pour Magnus pour lui servir seulement pour le sexe. Le plus vieux n'avait jamais eue l'intention de vivre quelques choses avec lui. Il était juste le petit frère de Jace qui avait grandie et qui était devennue un homme agréable à regarder et manipulable. Il avait été définitivement trop con. Il s'arrêta devant la maison et respira un bon cou avant de sortir. Il ouvrit la portière de Jace et le saisie par la taille avant de passer le bras du blond au dessus de sa tête, près de son épaule. Jace lui donna un coup de main et il se dirigèrent vers la maison après qu'Alec et fermait la voiture à clés. Il borda Jace du mieux qu'il put alors que celui-ci dormait déjà à peine était-il sur le lit. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en soupirant et se jeta dans son lit. Sa veste à capuche était simplement ouverte sur son torse nue et malgré la chaleur qui le prit, il n'eut pas le courage de l'enlever. Il n'osait même pas bouger de peur que le poid sur son coeur ne l'écrase et qu'il ne meurt. Pourtant il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il réagisse, il ne pouvait pas juste ce laisser humilier et s'avouer vaincue par les sentiments humain. Alors il se saisie de son téléphone et, bien qu'il sache que c'était mal, il envoya un sms à Magnus. Il savait que s'il cogitait trop longtemps avant de l'envoyer, il ne le ferait tout simplement pas. Alors il tapa la première chose qui lui vient et l'envoya.

À Mag'

De Alec

C'est terminé. J'arrête de t'encombrer. Je te bloquait plus qu'autres choses dans cette relation. Si ça en était réellement une. J'en doute. On se croisera à la maison et je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Bye Magnus.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Ni à cette instant, ni longtemps après. Il croisait Magnus en coup de vent pour monter dans sa voiture et allait bosser à la bibliothèque ou dans le couloir alors qu'il allait vers sa chambre. Magnus ne le regardait jamais. Il l'ignorait. Alors Alec avait finit par l'ignorer aussi. Il s'arrangeait tout de même pour être partie avant que le plus vieux ne soit dans la maison. Si bien qu'il ne le vit alors que de loin et en coup de vent. Et cela lui allait très bien.

 _ **Un an plus tard, remise des diplômes**_

Jace l'avait trainé jusqu'ici en disant qu'il fallait que toutes les personnes proches de la famille voit son génie de petit frère, avoir son diplôme de fin d'année avec les honneur et en tant que major de promotion. Alec avait fait la total. Maryse était fière dans sa robe de soie bleue ciel et Max avait fait l'effort de mettre une chemise. Izzy avait mit une jolie robe rouge à fleurs et avait détaché ses long cheveux bruns, ses lunettes tronant fièrement sur son jolie nez, elle tenait une veste noir de costume bien trop grande pour elle. Le père Lightwood n'était pas là, pas une grande surprise et pas une grande perte non plus. Jace avait abandonné la veste en cuir et avait enfilé un blazer. Exploit considérable selon Magnus. La seule personne qu'il n'avait pas encore vue était Alec. En réalité, puisqu'Alec l'évitait comme la lèpre, ça faisait un sacrée bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. À par deux ou trois fois courir hors de la maison parce que la bibliothèque venait d'ouvrir. C'est alors q'un homme, un vrai homme. Grand, musclé, à la machoire carré et torse développé débarqua en aggripant les épaules du petit, plus si petit Max. Il était coiffé du traditionnelle chapeau carré des diplomés bleu marine et habillé d'une toge de la même couleur. Il parla d'une voix plus rauque que dans les souvenirs de l'asiatique, qui lui donnèrent de long et chaud frissons le long de sa colone vertébrale.

\- Vous êtes placés à la deuxième lignes derrère les étudiants, dit-il.

\- Tu as tout mon coeur ?, lui demanda sa mère. Le discours ? La veste de blazer ?

\- Izzy a ma veste pour ne pas que je la froice et le discours est dans ma poche au cas où, répondit-il avec un sourire si sexy que Magnus avait failli faire une syncope.

Une musique arriva et tout le monde prit place pour le début de la remise. Il y eue un spectacle émouvant du club d'art dramatique et le directeur fit un discours avant d'annoncer le discours d'Alec.

\- Je laissa la parole à notre Major de promotion, Alec Lightwood.

Les étudiants applaudirent comme des fous, surprenant un peu la famille. À part, Isabelle. Le jeune homme pour eux, était quelqu'un de solitaire et de peu sociable mais Isabelle sqvait qu'Alec s'était investie comme un fou dans les activités du lycée. Le sport, le commité des élèves, l'art. Tout était bon pour être le plus occupé possible. Et il avait réussie. Alec se plaça devant le pupitre et sourit à la foule. Droit, fière, un homme beau avait éclot de l'adolescent des souvenirs de Magnus.

\- Bonjour à tous. En tant que président des élèves, j'ai entendue des centaines de voix me dire à quel point ce jour leur faisait peur. Parce qu'il marquait la fin d'une époque insoussiante où nous pensions que nous étions les rois du monde. Que nous allions le modeler sur les chaises de la cantine entre deux bouchés. Je vous le dit aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas peur.

Les étudiants applaudirent.

\- Je n'ai pas peur parce que je sais que nous changerons le monde à notre manière même en sortant d'ici. En travaillant en politique ou dans l'humanitaire ou même en se mariant ou en aillant des enfants. Le monde change parce que les gens changent le monde des autres. On est tous ses gens. On peut tous changer le monde. J'espère avoir toucher quelques uns d'entre vous et changés votre monde pour que vous puissiez changer celui d'un autre. Malheureusement, en tant que président j'ai aussi entendue des discours bien plus alarmant qui m'ont fait comprendre que notre départ à tous, nous les dernières années, ne devait pas signer la fin de tout pour notre lycée. Avec quelques amis des équipes de lacrosse et de football, nous avons créés un club qui à pour nom, "Tous pour Rag'", et qui se chargera même après nous de protéger ses élèves du harcélement qui touche notre école. Nous avons tous connus Ragnor, c'était un garçon très souriant mais un peu solitaire qui n'aimait pas embêter les gens avec ses problèmes. Il n'a jamais dit à personne que des brutes attendaient qu'il soit seul et que personne ne regarde pour lui faire du mal. Ses brutes ont finit par lui faire perdre tout espoir et Rag' nous a quitté. Il va nous manquer à tous. C'était un gentil garçon, toujours près à aider tout le monde. Une bonne personne, peut-être même l'une des meilleures que l'on aura rencontré dans nos vies. J'aimerais que nous regardions la vidéo que le club audio visuelle a préparé avec le club de photographie.

Alec se tourne vers un écran et l'image se fait. Le visage souriant d'un jeune homme apparé. Des vidéos de la fanfare, du club d'audio-visuelle et des photos par dizaine. La vidéo s'éteint et Magnus peut entendre les reniflements de centaines de personnes dans la salle et aussi de la petite Izzy assise à côté de Jace qui l'a prit dans ses bras. Ce garçon devait être exceptionnelle.

\- Ragnor va nous manquait, reprend Alec la voix tremblotante mais assuré. Mais ne laissons pas son histoire se reproduire. Si vous vivez les mêmes choses, parlez en au proffesseur Fray qui s'occupe de la suppervisation du club.

Une jolie femme rousse lève la main en hochant la tête.

\- Faite vous aider, reprend Alec. Ce discours est bien trop long alors je vais finir sur ça. Prenez tous soins de vous et on se retrouvera dans dix ans prit de nostalgie de s'être quittés aujourd'hui. Vive les Wolf et vive Idris High !

La foule d'étudiants se leva en applaudissant, sifflant, criant alors qu'Alec quittait l'estrade après une poignet de main avec le directeur. La famille n'était pas en reste en criant le nom du jeune homme à travers le gymnase. Lorsque tout le monde se tut. L'appelle pour la remise des diplômes arriva. On appela les noms dans l'odre et plusieurs firent une petite pause ou une petite danse.

\- Major de promotion, président des éléves, diplômé avec les honneurs du Conseille des professeurs pour son implication dans ses examen et ses cours mais aussi pour la vie lycéenne, Alexander Lightwood.

Toute la famille se lève en criant le surnom du jeune homme, les étudiants de sa promotion aussi. C'est une vague complètement folle qui frappe le gymnase, surprenant vraiment Magnus qui avait longtemps était persuadé qu'Alec était un laissé pour compte au lycée. Le genre de gars mignon mais qui était plongé dans l'anonyma parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment se mêler aux autres. Pourtant il avait tord. Preuve en était aujourd'hui. Tous admiraient Alec. Les noms passèrent ensuite et vient le temps du jeté de chapeau, pour annoncer la fin d'une époque. L'asiatique vit plusieurs jeune prendre Alec dans leurs bras. Sportif, avait déduit Magnus en regardant leurs musculatures. Max couru vers Alec qui le rattrappa au dernier moment pour le hisser presque sur son épaule alors que les autres garçons riaient face à sa fougue. Isabelle avança doucement et son frère la serra doucement contre lui en saluant ses amis et en avançant vers sa famille. Jace ne tient pas et les rejoint à mi-chemin pour prendre Alec, Izzy et Max dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours et brouillonne. C'est là que Magnus vit le changement chez Alec. Il avait désormais une tête de plus que Jace, lui qui avait toujours était plus petit. Plus large d'épaule aussi, la machoire légèrement moins carré que son frère, ses cheveux étaient lègèrement plus long qu'à l'époque où ils étaient intime et toujours en bataille. Maryse les attendait le sourire fière, au bord des larmes. Fière de son bébé. Alec la prit dans ses bras une étreinte plus mignonne encore puisque son fils avait au moins 3 têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle exigea des photos de la famille avec sa toge et Alec hocha la tête alors qu'Izzy préparé l'appareil photo. Alec le regarda, de ses yeux bleue perçant. Il souria et le prit rapidement dans ses bras. Cette légère étreinte envoya des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps de Magnus le laissant pantlant à la fin. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'Alec était devenue adulte et qu'il avait tournée la page de leur aventure ensemble. Il se surprit à ne pas aimer cette constatation. Il avait été le premier, pourquoi donc Alec avait-il tournait la page ? Personne n'oublie le gars qui le dépucelait ! Bon, lui avait oublié mais ce n'était pas le propos. Il avait eue des dizaine et des dizaine de conquêtes mais il n'y avait qu'Alec qui ne rempait pas pour qu'ils couchent de nouveau ensemble. Magnus ne leur donné rien, c'était une période et si lui ou la personne voulait arrêter, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. C'était la règle. Izzy prit Alec et Jace en photo, puis le grand frère et le plus petit, ensuite le frère et la soeur. Avec Maryse, puis tout ensemble. Jace réclama une photo de son frère et de son meilleur pote. Alec souria alors et entoura les épaules de son bras. Magnus se sentit tout petit face à ce grand jeune homme. Il souria maladroitement, lui qui cachait toujours ses émotions se sentait prit au dépourvue. Alec ne semblait pas même affectait arrachant un légé pincement au coeur de Magnus. Jace reprit son frère dans ses bras et dit :

\- La plus grosse tête de la famille.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Alec en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en ordre après que Jace les ai ebouriffé.

\- Alec, l'appela une jolie blonde.

\- Lyd', dit Alec en se tournant et en ouvrant les bras.

La jeune fille s'y engouffra en courant et ria :

\- On est diplomé !, s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- C'est Jonh qui doit être content que tu le rejoint à l'Université, lui dit le plus grand.

\- Il a déjà prévue mon arrivée depuis 3 mois, ria-t-elle en reprenant Alec dans ses bras. Je te félicite encore, Monsieur le Major de Promo et je te laisse avec ta famille, on se parle plus tard.

Alec se tourna de nouveau vers eux et défit sa toge qui lui donné trop chaud selon lui, pour enfiler la veste de costume que lui tendait sa soeur. C'est Magnus qui eue chaud d'un coup d'un seul. Non de Dieu, ce qu'il était devenue sexy ! Ils allèrent tous fêter ça au restaurant. Magnus ne put détacher ses yeux d'Alec de toute la soirée. Le dévorant littéralement.

 _ **4 mois plus tards**_

Alec soupira en voyant la voiture de son père juste devant le manoir et au vu de la voix qu'avait Isabelle au téléphone tout à l'heure, il devait encore se disputer avec Jace et leur mère. Ça arrivait souvent c'est temps-ci. Leur père disait de Jace qu'il était en je-m'en-foutiste de première qui lui pompait son pognon. C'était totalement faux. Puisque Jace avait un travail stable depuis presque 4 ans au café-bar _Hunters Moon_. Tout le monde l'adorait là-bas, il faisait le meilleur chiffre d'affaire et les habituer le réclamaient sans arrêt. Dans ce genre de cas, Alexander servait de médiateur entre son père et les deux autres. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait parce qu'à chaque fois il se prennait des remarque acide de la part de son père. Alec posa son sac de cours en rentrant et enleva son manteau pour le poser sur le porte-manteau. Il entendant les cries d'ici et soupira en se frottant le visage. Il était fatigué qu'à sa sortit de l'université il doit s'occuper de ce genre de situation au lieu d'aller faire ses devoirs et dormir. Il arriva au salon où Jace et ses parents étaient debout. Son frère et sa soeur prenait le goûté dans la cuisine et il fut surprit de voir Magnus sur le canapé, les jambes croisés le regard indéchiffrable. Il avait la lèvre fendu. Jace lui, avait un cocard et une petite plaie sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il en regardant le visage de son frère.

\- Jace pense que nous sommes un repère à clochard, lui répond son père avec colère.

Alec fronce les sourcils.

\- Le père de Magnus l'a mit dehors assez violement comme tu peux le voir, dit Jace. Il a découvert que Magnus avait eue des relations avec certains fils friqués de ses investisseurs. Je l'ai défendue mais il n'a nul part où aller et ...

Son père hurla coupant Jace :

\- Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller.

\- Donc si je comprends bien tu va laisser un garçon que maman à élevé avec tes enfants parce que quoi ?, dit Alec en commençant à s'emporter. C'est Magnus ? Parce que Jace a prit chère ? Parce qu'il couche avec des gars ?

Robert se renfrogna et devint rouge de rage. Il hurla :

\- Ce garçon répugnant doit sortir de chez moi.

\- On est chez les Trueblood ici, hurla Alec plus fort encore, totalement hors de lui. Et au dernière nouvelle tu n'en ai pas un. Alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite.

\- Il a pervertit des garçons de bonne famille, hurla de dégoût Robert.

\- Alors ton fils aussi est un pervers ?, cria plus fort Alec. Parce que moi aussi j'aime les hommes.

La bombe était lancé. Robert bégaya, s'énerva plus encore, l'insulta de tout les plus humiliantes choses qui lui passait par la tête et alors qu'il allait giflet Alec. C'est Maryse qui le gifla.

\- C'est toi le pervers immonde, espèce de porc, dit-elle furax. Sors de chez moi.

Robert allait répliquer à l'aide de la main sur sa mère quand Alec agrippa son père par le col de son costume impecable et le plaqua contre le vieux mur en bois avant d'abattre son poing tout près de la tête de son géniteur.

\- Lève une seule et unique fois la main sur maman et je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu fera.

La menace s'entendait clairement, figeant Maryse et Jace encore inconscient de cette facette de la personnalité d'Alec.

\- Maintenant dégage et ne reviens pas !, lui dit-il.

Il le relâcha et son père s'executa presque en courant. Alec avait le corps encore tendu quand sa mère lui frotta le dos pour le détendre. Il se força à relâcher ses muscles et finit par la serrer contre lui.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?, demanda-t-il avec inquiètude.

\- C'est à nous que tu demande ça petit frère ?, dit Jace en se frottant la poitrine au niveau du coeur. Tu nous as tous fait flipper !

\- J'ai trouvé ça très chevaleresque, sourit Magnus.

Alec lui rendit alors que sa mère fondait en larmes.

\- Je suis désolée mon ange, il t'a dit des choses si affreuse.

\- Ça va maman, c'est rien, dit-il en la gardant contre lui. Qu'il les pense, je m'en fou. J'espère que vous, vous ne le pensez pas.

\- Bien-sûr que non, lui dit sa soeur en débarquant de la cuisine avec indigniation.

Max couru vers eux, pour les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras et lui dire :

\- Moi je t'aimerai même si tu avais deux têtes et quatre bras.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, ce qui acheva de détendre l'atmosphère. Alec se détacha de sa mère et dit :

\- Je vais préparer la chambre bleue pour Magnus.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de..., commença Magnus.

\- Tu es chez toi ici, dit Alec. Alors je vais préparer ta chambre et pour une fois, tu vas accepter qu'on t'aide et te taire, ria Alec.

Magnus leva les mains, vaincue. Le plus jeune emprunta les escaliers et soupira. Il allait devoir cohabiter avec son ex qui n'était pas réellement son ex puisqu'ils n'étaient pas réellement en couple à l'époque. Quel merde ! Il s'activa en enfilant des draps sur le lit, en préparant des serviettes dans la salle de bain, en dépoussièrant les meubles, la porte s'ouvrit et il se redressa, Magnus venait de rentrer. Il avait l'air fragile pour une fois. Alec allait passer la porte avec un sourire quand le plus vieux le stoppa en attrapant sa main.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir défendue, dit-il la tête dirigée vers ses pieds. C'était courageux.

\- C'était rien, dit Alec en balayant ses paroles de la main. Et puis il fallait bien qu'il le sache un jour ou l'autre. Qu'ils le sachent tous à vrai dire.

\- Je veux dire, commença Magnus gêné. C'était très chevaleresque de ne pas me mettre dans l'histoire, de m'en éloigner pour qu'il s'en prenne à toi et pas à moi.

Alec souria, gêné en disant "pas de quoi". Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Alec s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ne fit pas ses devoirs. Il avait de l'avance de toute façon et puis il pensait trop pour faire les choses bien. Il se déshabilla, restant en caleçon avant de se jeter dans son lit. Magnus était dans la chambre juste à côté. Il s'endormit sur cela.

 _ **2 semaines plus tards**_

Magnus ne savait pas avant aujourd'hui qu'un simple short puisse être aussi sexy et attirant. Il ne se souvennait plus avant aujourd'hui que le matin, Alec ne portait pas de t-shirt, simplement un short légèrement trop grand faisant apparaitre le V qui descendait vers son bassin. Alec avait prit du muscle, il n'y avait pas de doute. Magnus avait envie de lécher chaque ligne de cette peau si... parfaitement attirante. Le jeune homme l'acheva en lui offrant un petit sourire fatigué, si craquant que Magnus fondit. Dieu qu'il pouvait être sacrément bandant. Comment avait-il tenue à l'époque ? Magnus rejoint sa chambre à une vitesse prodigieuse, le souffle court il se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il avait mal dans la poitrine. Il se regarda, lui banal gamin qui n'avait pas une fringue à lui. Alors qu'avant il était roi de New York. Désormais il était juste Magnus et ça lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup malgré tout. Il n'avait plus besoin d'artifice pour se faire remarquer. Il aimait être lui, le naturel Magnus. Sans le costume de Magnus fils du grand manitout Bane. Il descendit douché, dans de vieux vêtements de Jace. C'était simple, c'était lui. Il souria à tout le monde et à pleine dents. Il se sentait vraiment bien ici. Il était comme chez lui. Depuis toujours en plus de cela. Alec était partie se doucher lui aussi et il descendit 5 minutes plus tards les cheveux encore humide. Il avait le don en ce moment de faire perdre ses moyens à Magnus qui ne savait plus où se cacher quand Alec lui souriait. Tout se passa plutôt calmement. Jusqu'à cette après-midi qui signa l'arrêt de mort de Magnus fils du grand manitout Bane. Il était tôt mais l'asiatique avait eue du mal à dormir. Il avait eue trop chaud puis trop froid et avait finit par déduire que quelques choses le tracassait. Ne sachant pas quoi, il s'était juste levait pour prendre son petit déjeuné et se souvient qu'il serait seul ce matin. Puisque tout le monde était partie en week-end voir un vieille ami de Maryse. Tous sauf Alec qui avait cours jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. Alors les deux jeunes hommes se croisaient dans la maison, Alec un bloc note toujours en main, concentré. Vraiment craquant. Et Magnus un bouquin à la main, lisant tranquillement dans le canapé le plus confortable de la maison. Il s'entit un poids se laisser tomber dans le canapé et entendit ce poids soupirer. Être étudiant en droit n'était pas de tous repos apparement. Magnus avait beaucoup changé c'est temps-ci. Il était plus calme et plus reposé. Il évitait les fêtes, préférant discuter le soir des heures durant avec Jace ou Isabelle. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre comme-ci demain n'existait pas. Parce qu'il existait et que le lendemain lui promettait un Alec plus beau encore que le jour même. C'était clairement le bordel dans sa tête quand le plus jeune passait dans son champs de vision ou que la pièce sentait comme lui après son passage. Oui, Magnus avait changé et les règles qu'il s'était imposé au cours de sa vie aussi. Alec était bien trop précieux pour n'être qu'une aventure, un souvenir délicieux de ses 20 ans. C'est ce qu'il pensait quand il regardait Alec jouer avec Max pour ne pas que le petit s'ennuie trop. Ou qu'il le voyait écouter Isabelle parlait du serveur pour qui elle craquait pendant des heures. Ou quand il riait avec Jace pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ou qu'il prévoyait l'arrivée de sa mère en lui préparant son verre de thé glacé quotidien. Alec était remplie de petites attentions quotidienne qui le rendait attirant. Parce qu'il était simple de s'attacher à ses valeurs et sa bonté. Ce qui acheva le coeur de Magnus c'est quand il avait découvert qu'il faisait partie de ses petites attentions, puisqu'en rentrant de cours il passait voir Magnus dans le premier salon de la cuisine où il était toujours et lui demandait si sa journée c'était bien passé. C'était simple et peut-être ridiculement banale mais Magnus avait fondu comme la glace au soleil en s'en rendant compte. Il sursauta perdant le fils de ses pensées quand il entendit la voix rauque d'Alec lui demandait :

\- Il est bien ce livre ?

Il se reprit et dit :

\- Il est sympas mais un peu trop culcul à mon goût.

\- Pourtant, tu es un grand romantique, dit sarcastiquement Alec en souriant.

Magnus ria et dit :

\- Seulement pour les bouquins, les gens finissent par toujours tout gâcher. Moi le premier.

\- Tu n'as rien gâcher dans ce qu'on avait pourtant. C'est moi qui ai tout arrêté.

\- Parce que je te traitais comme de la merde les 3/4 du temps.

Alec secoua la tête et se frotta la nuque.

\- Ce soir là, quand j'ai envoyé le message, dit Alec avec gêne. Je venais de réaliser que tu n'étais pas mon petit copain, que tu n'étais exclusif avec personne. Alors j'ai tout arrêté pour éviter de finir en depression chronique.

Magnus encaissa. C'était donc à cause de lui qu'Alec était désormais si différent de l'adolescent d'autres fois. Il était vraiment mal dans sa peau désormais.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, lui dit-il alors. J'étais vraiment égoïste.

\- Tu m'avais prévenue Mag', dit Alec en balayant les propos de Magnus. Tu m'avais dit qu'on était et qu'on serait jamais un couple et je l'avais accepté.

Magnus hocha la tête peu convaincu. Alec le vit bien et posa sa main sur son genou qui était replié vers le torse du plus vieux.

\- Arrête de t'auto flagéler comme ça, dit Alec. Je ne suis pas ton père. Je ne t'en ai même jamais voulu.

Magnus se concentra sur cette main, incapable de bouger. Il devait agir, faire n'importe quoi pour qu'Alec ne le prenne pas pour un grand malade. Pourtant il ne fit rien et alors qu'Alec faisait un geste pour se lever, Magnus le retient en posant sa main sur sa joue. Alec se figea et tourna son visage vers l'asiatique qui plongea vers ses lèvres pour y écraser les siennes. Ce ne fut qu'une caresse mais ça éléctrisa Magnus des pieds à la tête. Alec ne le repoussa pas, il laissa trainer les lèvres du plus vieux sur les siennes sans rien dire. Magnus se détacha alors, une sensation de froid intence le saisie dès lors. Mais seulement une demi seconde puisqu'Alec prit sa nuque en grappe pour l'embrasser de nouveau, bougeant ses lèvres au même rythme que celle du plus vieux. Le passionné baisé se transforma en une étreinte sauvage. Emplie de gémissements d'appréciation et de soupir de plaisir. Alec rapprocha Magnus de lui, pour l'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Des frissons de plaisir parcourant son corps de par en par. Il se laissa aller sans trop se poser de questions. Alec était doué pour lui faire perdre ses moyens et ce même il y a plus d'un an. Des mains chaudes soulevèrent son t-shirt le faisant gémir doucement, puis il le sentit passer au dessus de sa tête avant de perdre totalement la notion d'espace et de temps alors qu'Alec l'allongeait sur le canapé pour prendre le dessus dans l'étreinte. Et bon dieu que c'était bon ! C'était la première fois qu'Alec prenait les rennes du sexe et Magnus se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé faire quand ils se cachaient. Magnus arrêta toute pensait cohérante quand le plus jeune lui enleva son pantalon parce qu'après ça. Tout ne fut plus que chaleur, plaisir et Alexander. Ce ne fut que 2 heures plus tards qu'il reprit totalement l'usage de son cerveau. Alec s'était redressé et réenfilé son caleçon. Magnus s'attendait à ce qui lui dise que c'était une erreur mais Alec revient vers lui avec un joli sourire et lui tendre le sien. Magnus souria gauchement le coeur encore paniqué, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du plus jeune.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?, lui demanda Alec paniqué.

\- Non, non pas du tout, dit Magnus. Loin de là même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?, demanda Alec.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dise que tout ça était une grosse erreur.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Alec en se laissant tomber dans le canapé tout près de l'asiatique. J'ai plus 16 ans, Magnus. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait, je le voulais. Je le voulais vraiment beaucoup.

Alec lui embrassa le cou. Magnus frissona et agrippa sa nuque pour l'embrasser totalement. Ce fut plus doux, plus patient, plus langoureusement envoutant. Magnus grogna quand Alec se sépara de lui, faisant rire ce dernier.

\- Ton frère va m'assassiner, dit l'asiatique.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir pour l'instant, dit Alec de façon séducteur.

Magnus souria et Alec le réembrassa. La chaleur et les gémissements revennaient.

 _ **3 mois plus tards**_

Magnus embrassa Alec sur la joue alors qu'ils se promenaient en ville. Loin des quartiers fréquenter par la famille Lightwood. Avoir cette relation avec Alec, c'était nouveau pour Magnus mais c'était tellement exaltant. Il se sentait bien, si bien qu'il avait envie de crier sur tout les toits qu'il tenait la main d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Magnus avait depuis peu la conviction qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il était amoureux du plus jeune. Du genre vraiment amoureux. Quel merde ! Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à par profiter du temps qui lui restait avant qu'Alec ne se lasse de lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de Jace et du reste de la famille. De la "relation" qu'ils entretenaient tout les deux non plus. Étaient-ils ensemble ? Même s'ils se cachaient ? Il en avait mal au ventre rien que d'imaginer Alec s'éloigner de lui. Il voudrais tellement que ça n'arrive jamais.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé ?, lui dit soudain Alec.

\- Je... Je pensais à ce que l'on faisait, dit Magnus qui voulait être honnête.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?, ria Alec.

\- Parce qu'on est ensemble ?, demande Magnus.

\- Bien-sûr que oui, s'exclame Alec. Depuis plus de 3 mois.

Magnus souria et le perdit aussi vite en voyant au loin, la chevelure blonde de Jace au loin au bras d'une jolie rousse qui riait. Il tira la main d'Alec jusqu'à une petite ruelle. Alors qu'Alec allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Magnus barra sa bouche de sa main et lui intima de se cacher. Alec allait protester quand il vit son frère passer devant la ruelle sans le remarquer. Il souffla et ria de soulagement alors que Magnus le tirait par la main pour qu'ils se dirigent vers la voiture du plus jeune et rentrer au manoir.

 _ **2 jours plus tards.**_

Magnus faisait la vaiselle alors que tout le monde était dans le salon. Il chantonnait une vieille comptine italienne alors qu'il entendait les rires de la famille résonnait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il entendit des pas se faufiler par la porte battante de la cuisine. Il sentit une main lui frapper les fesses et sentit le parfum robuste et envoutant de son jeune amant avant même qu'il ne s'asseye sur le plan de travail à gauche de l'évier, un torchon à la main prenant les objets pour les sécher avec un sourire mutin et heureux. Magnus souria à son tour. Alec lui parla de sa journéé à la Fac, de son professeur de culture G qui lui prenait la tête avec ses grands airs hautain, de la fille qui s'asseyait à côté de lui en cours et qui ne fichait rien avant de demander ses notes parce qu'elle n'avait pas comprit. Alec ria même en lui disant que quand il avait dit non, elle lui avait fait un doigt avant de partir en furie. Magnus ria aussi simplement heureux qu'Alec soit heureux. Il eut l'air rêveur tout en écoutant attentivement son petit ami et intervenant de temps à autre. Alec embrassa ses lèvres après avoir dit que la journée avait été longue. Les jambes de Magnus devinrent aussi fragile que du côton et alors qu'il entâmait le geste pour réembrassait Alec, la porte s'ouvrit le faisant retomber sur ses pieds en une nano-seconde. Maryse et Isabelle arrivèrent pour servir le dessert en souriant et riant ensemble. Isabelle la première à être entrée, les regarda suspicieusement. Elle ne dit cependant rien et passa à autre chose la seconde d'après faisant soupirer discrètement les deux hommes de la pièce. Alec posa pieds au sol et après un regard entendu il sortie à contre coeur. Magnus ne voulait toujours pas que cela se sache.

 _ **1 semaine plus tards.**_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Alec. Il sursauta. Il avait été si concentré qu'il ne s'était pas rendue compte du bruit qui reignait dans le manoir. Il autorisa la personne à entrer alors qu'il refermait son livre de droit. Magnus entra en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Alec souria à pleine dents, tapotant la place à ses côtés. Magnus lui raconta l'histoire du déjeuné qui avait chamboulé Isabelle puisqu'elle avait vu Simon le petit serveur avec une belle fille, brune à la peau chocolat. Elle avait pleuré dans la voiture sous le regard impuissant de Magnus qui lui tenait la main. Magnus avait l'air vraiment mal dans sa peau par rapport à cette histoire et Alec le trouva si mignon qu'il lui embrassa la tempe avant de lui masser les épaules avec tendresse. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur le cou et la nuque de l'asiatique alors que celui-ci soupirait d'aise. Quelques coups furent frappé à la porte et Magnus se sépara d'Alec comme brulé par ses mains. Alec se leva et ouvrit la porte à un Jace complètement sur les nerfs, il était rentré dans sa chambre d'un pas rageur, avait fait les cent pas, c'était stoppé devant Magnus assis sur le lit, avait recommencé les cent pas et avait pesté contre leur soeur qui tombé toujours amoureuse de gros abrutie et flirtait avec Raphaël. Ridicule ! Alec l'avait calmé du mieux qu'il pouvait et il n'avait posé aucune questions en partant de la pièce sur la présence de Magnus dans celle-ci. Il avait juste souhaitait une bonne nuit à Alec et était parti, plongé dans ses pensées. Alec eue mal au coeur d'entendre Magnus soupirer de soulagement. C'était comme avant quand Alec voulait tout dire à 16 ans et que Magnus ne voulait que tout cacher. Quel merde !

 _ **4 jours plus tards**_

Maryse faisait les cent pas dans l'entrée en attendant Max pour l'emmener à son entrainement de baseball quand elle entendit le rire éclatant de son deuxième grand fils dans la cuisine. Elle se dirigea donc discrètement là-bas et observa à travers la porte battante entrouverte ce qu'il s'y passé. Elle vit Alec secouait de rire, son verre devant lui et Magnus un sourire amusait aux lèvres tenant son verre de soda à la main. Il se racontait des histoires du lycée ou même de la Fac et Maryse souria. C'est deux là étaient pas mal proche c'est temps-ci. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas réellement, Magnus était un gentil garçon qu'elle avait eue la joie de connaitre tout petit et d'élever au momentoù sa maman avait quitté le monde. Elle se souvenait des longues nuits de cauchemars que le père de l'homme sous ses yeux n'avait jamais connu trop occupé pour s'interresser à son fils endeuillé du suicide de sa maman. Elle avait toujours pensé que le manitout Bane était un con. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'aucun des membres de la famille Lightwood ne prononçait le prénom de ce méprisable individu. Elle entendit Max courir dans les escaliers et un petit boom avant d'entendre un "Aie, je vais bien". Elle ria en soupirant et laissa les deux tourteraux, enfin elle l'espèrait, seuls.

 _ **1 mois plus tards**_

Magnus était furieux face au mur de glace qu'était Alec. Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette du jeune homme mais il était bien trop énervé pour s'en soucier maintenant. Alec lui était dans une colère noir mais restait calme pour ne pas envenimer les choses déjà bien trop compliqué à son goût. Il gardait une posture droite et un air calme alors qi'il avait envie de hurler comme un grand malade mais il se retient. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rentre dans le jeu du plus vieux et qu'ils finissent par faire une erreur monumentale tous les deux. Magnus criait sur lui depuis plus d'une heure, enfin hurlait c'était vite dit puisqu'il avait un ton un peu plus haut que le chuchotement colérique pour être sûr que personne n'entende leur dispute idiote. Parce qu'elle était vraiment conne en plus. Et Alec roula des yeux n'en pouvant plus. Magnus le lui reprocha et Alec s'énerva pour de bon :

\- Tu es au courant que tu es ridicule, lui dit Alec à voix haute. Tu chuchote une dispute. Une putain de dispute Magnus.

Le "chut" que lui servit le plus vieux en réponse fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder son vase de compréhension, de colère et de calme.

\- Tu as touché le fond là Magnus, dit-il toujours à voix haute mais cette fois une octave plus forte. Tu piques une crise parce qu'une fille m'a touché l'avant bras, ce qui est déjà particulièrement débile parce que, je suis gay ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay ! Les filles ne m'ont jamais attirés et ne m'attiront jamais. Pourtant ça fait une heure que tu me parles de cette nana dont j'ai même oublié le prénom. Et en plus de me prendre la tête pour de la merde, parce que ne nie pas Magnus, là c'est vraiment une dispute de merde, tu me crie dessus en chuchotant. En chuchotant, bordel de merde.

Magnus s'emporta alors et oublia le chuchotement :

\- Parce que c'est moi qui suis ridicule ? Je te signal que je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que certaine nana se foutait royalement si le gars qu'elle draguait été gay ou pas et donc ça ne les empêchait pas de conclure non plus. Putain Alec, tu es le genre de tout le monde. Voilà pourquoi je pique une crise, si tu ne la remais pas à sa place elle va continuer et ne jamais te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu craques ! Et je te signale que ta famille n'est pas au courant pour nous deux et que c'est pour ça que je chuchote.

\- Mais bordel, je suis gay ! Les filles ne m'attirent pas Magnus. J'la trouve même pas jolie celle qui a eue le malheur de me toucher le bras. Et je te répète que je suis gay. Dans l'histoire ce serais à moi d'être inquiet puisqu'au dernière nouvelle tu es bi. Et je devrais plus encore m'inquièter du fait que tu sors avec moi mais que tu es incapable de l'envisager de le dire à ma famille.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volet et Jace et Izzy entrèrent avec pression.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?, demanda Jace.

\- Il se passe que ton meilleur ami est un abruti handicapé des sentiments, lui dit son frère avec colère.

Magnus outré dit alors :

\- Parce que c'est moi l'handicapé des sentiments ? Je te signal qu'il y a quelques mois tu m'évitais comme la peste.

\- Pourquoi je t'évitais rappelle moi ?, dit Alec dans une position exagéré de la réfléxion. A oui, je t'avais envoyé un texto pour qu'on arrête de "baiser occasionnellement" tout les deux. Texto sans réponse d'ailleurs.

Il avait mimé les guillemets parce que c'était l'expression que lui avait servit quand il avait couché ensemble la première fois. Il était vraiment en colère sous les yeux choqués des deux intrus de la dispute qui s'était douté de quelques choses mais pas d'une telle empleur. Magnus haussa le ton :

\- Tu étais d'accord, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'Alec roulait des yeux. Et puis je te signale qu'il y a quelques mois tu étais totalement d'accord pour cacher cette relation.

\- Pas pendant près de 5 mois, putain Magnus, cria cette fois Alec.

\- Attendez Attendez, intervient Jace. Ça fait 5 mois que tu planques mon petit frère dans son placard à relation sérieuse alors qu'il vient de sortir de son placard à préférence sexuelle ?

\- Maladroit mais le fond est joli frérot, dit Isabelle qui se voulait discrète mais qui ne l'était pas du tout.

Alec resta bouche bée et Magnus ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait envie de s'enfuir. Mais resta planter sur ses pieds. C'était sa seconde chance, la dernière. Il fallait qu'il le dise.

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction, alors j'ai voulu le cacher. C'était maladroit, dit Magnus avec hésitation mais il respira un bon coup et décida de ce libérer. Je suis amoureux de ton frère.

Alec regarda Magnus abasourdi. Il venait de le dire. Il venait de le dire. Plus encore il venait de dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il l'avait dit à haute voix. Sans faillir. Il avait à peine entendu le rire enjoué d'Isabelle et Jace prononcer, "c'est cool pour moi". Il n'entendait que le son de sa repiration et il fondit en une seconde sur les lèvres de son petit ami et n'entendit même pas la porte claquer et Jace crier qu'Alec et Magnus était officielle dans toute la maison. Ni le rire de sa mère, ni le soupire de lassitude de Max. Il n'y avait que Magnus qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Alec.

Magnus n'avait plus de doute. Alec était le bon.

Il le pensa égalment quand le jeune homme eue son diplôme.

Il le pensa aussi quand il envoya Robert Lightwood en taule pour fraude et dissimulation de meurtre au premier degrès pour faire marcher une entreprise mexicaine.

Il le pensa plus encore quand Alec lui demanda nonchalement de l'épouser en essuyant les assiettes.

Quand il avait simplement dit à manitout Bane d'aller se faire foutre quand il avait fait faillite et avait simplement frappé à la porte du loft de son fils pour lui demandrr de l'argent.

Il l'avait pensé le jour de leur mariage également quand Alec avait fait le récit de ce qu'il préférait chez lui.

Et quand il acceuillirent leur bébé.

C'est en regardant Alec avec leur petit garçon de trois ans qu'il avait comprit qu'il avait été amoureux d'Alec depuis bien plus longtemps que ses 20 ans et des 16 ans d'Alec. Il avait juste été long à la détente. Il comprenait maintenant dans quel merde il s'était mit. Mais il s'en ficha royalement reprenant son livre culcul là où il s'était arrêté.


	6. Matin Morose

Salut les êtres humains qui lisent aujourd'hui !

Tout d'abord :

Liki: Tu es adorable. Vraiment. Je suis contznte que ça te plaise c'est vraiment bien et j'espère que tes thèmes sont biens respecté et que je ne te déçoie pas trop dans ma manière de les aborder. Tes ptopositions sont toujours aussi génial, je m'amuse vraiment à les écrire. Si tu en a d'autres n'hésite surtout pas.

C'est pareil pour tout le monde d'ailleurs !

hachiko97412: Hey, je suis contente que ça te plaise, n'hésite pas à proposer et revenir.

À tout ceux qui viennent de lire et qui arrive à ce chapitre et bha bienvenue.

 _ **Le sneak peek de la saison 3b de shadowhunters avec son jolie moment Malec**_

 _ **Proposé par Liki**_

Je dois avouer que c'est un super thème avec beaucoup de liberté. Alors **Liki** , Merci à toi.

J'ai traduit la petite vidéo, c'est une interprétation de ce que j'entends. _**C'est en gras et italique !**_

Petite-Moldue.

.

.

.

Le matin devenait compliqué pour Alec. L'angoisse le maintenait parfois éveillé des jours. Il regardait le paysage à travers les immenses fenêtres de la chambre de Magnus, enfin leur chambre puisqu'Alec n'habitait pas là mais y passait le plus clair de son temps quand il ne travaillait pas. C'est au moment où il allait pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme que Magnus débarqua un plateau à la main l'air profondément heureux. Surprit Alec l'observa, Magnus n'allait pas si bien. Alors il souria un peu pour le rassurer chose qu'il ne réussie qu'à moitié.

 _ **\- C'est un jour spécial ?**_ , demande Alec doucement.

 _ **\- C'est ton jour de congé et je veux en profiter au maximum**_ , dit Magnus en lui souriant.

Alec perdit quelques peu son sourire Magnus avait préparé son petit déjeuné sans pouvoir, il n'avait pas de vernis sur les ongles et Alec savait que le Magnus qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était pas le Magnus joyeux qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il s'appliqua quand même à dire cd qu'il pensait.

 _ **\- C'est super mignon**_ , dit-il morose.

 _ **\- J'espèrais**_ , dit Magnus en souriant toujours quoi qu'un peu plus tristement en regardant le plateau.

Dire que le monde leur est tombé sur la tête était un doux euphémisme. Alec avait été blessé pas Jace, son Parabataï, son frère qui avait failli le tuer. Malgré les recherches Clary restait introuvable. Lilith et son fils gagnait du terrain. Et pour finir Magnus... Magnus avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Non pas exactement en réalité, il les avait offert à son père pour lui. Juste pour lui. Alec regarda le sorcier et finit par laisser le plateau en plan pour se rapprocher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait envie de le sentir contre lui, pour être sûr qu'il soit là. Et aussi un peu pour être sûr d'être vivant. Il savait que Magnus était redevenue mortel et qu'il avait peur. Alors il essaya de toute ses forces de le rassurer dans cette étreinte. Mais c'est Alec qui coula. Il se mit à pleurer contre Magbus refusant de le lacher. Parce qu'il était terrifié mais aussi parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment chacun d'entre eux pouvaient se sortir de ce tas de boue mortel. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas de solution. Le sorcuer le serra à son tour contre lui, rien que pour sentir la peau de l'amour de sa vie contre la sienne. Oui, Magnus avait aimé. Des hommes et des femmes, de toutes origines et de tous horizons mais jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un à ce poing là. Au point où il aimé Alec. Ses pouvoirs lui manquaient, certe. Mais de savoir Alec saint et sauf, en bonne santé, vivant, lui offret la seule er unique chose qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde. Il recula pour embrasser le frong d'Alec.

\- Tout va s'arranger, dit-il au chasseur d'ombre. Je te le promets.

Alec hocha la tête et embrassa les lèvres de Magnus comme s'il n'arrivait plus à savoif comment respirer. Il s'y accrocha longtemps. Avant de juste se reculer eg laisser son front sur celui du sorcier qu'il aimait tant. Il y vit une détermination sans faille et ça le rassura. Magnus le rassurait toujours. Le sorcier se leva du grand lit pouf mieux s'installer contre la tête de lit et profiter du paysage d'un New York qui se transformait et s'offrait à lui à travers les fenêtres. Alec regarda le plateau longtemps, puis Magnus tout aussi longtemps. Avant de décider de sauter le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim de tout façon. Il cala son corps contre celui du sorcier qui ne se priva pas de se lover contre lui alors que le silence les englobaient complètement. Finissant de les rassurer pour de bon. Rizmen n'allait ldur arriver, ni à eux, ni à leur famille. Parce qu'ils étaient une équipe de choc. Les pouvoirs de Magnus ? Ils les récupéreraient. Clary ? Ils la sauveraient. Lilith et Jonathan Christopher ? Ils allaient les tuer et se venger pour de bon. On ne cherche pas des noises à Alexander Lightwood et Magnus Bane. La chute pour vous sera brutale. Parce que l'équipe Malec gagnait toujours. Parce qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble et qu'ils le seraient toujours. Ils vaincront, c'est certains.

Mais avant que la vengeance ne leur prennent tout leur temps autant profitef de ce jour là et de ce repos pour être ensemble au calme sans que l'un d'eux ne soit, inévitablement recouvert de sang. Ils regardèrent la ville se réveiller aux sons des taxis et des klaxons. Ils étaient ensemble et c'est tous ce qui comptait.

.

.

.

Je vous accorde que c'est très court mais au vu du sneak peek un peu tristounet pour du Malec (de mon point de vue), je ne voulais déprimer personne. Je le trouve dans le ton. Une courte bande annonce, un os court. Je n'ai pas voulu faire trop long pour trop spéculer et partir dans mes habituels délire complotistes ( je blagues). Bref je vous retrouve bientôt avec, j'espère de nouvelles suggestions.


	7. Pauline

Ho ! Ho ! Ho !

Je vous retrouve avec un thème que je n'ai encore jamais fait. Une songfic. Pour ça, c'est un peu un Univers Alternatif. Je m'explique. Ça va parler d'enfance, d'école et tout ça donc, j'ai décidé d'oublier une fois de plus les démons. Enfin pas ceux qu'on pense. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis. Aussi, j'écris en normal l'histoire et les paroles sont en italique, c'est une super chanson je vous conseille de l'écouter.

Liki: Hey ! Je trouve au contraire que tes propositions sont très inspirante. Les trois seront fait. Je m'y mets tout de suite. Je te fait la bise.

 _ **Songfic sur la chanson Pauline de l'artiste pomme**_

 _ **Proposé par mon entourage (qui lit cette fic, je t'ai vu soeurette)**_

Isabelle regardait Pauline une fois de plus. Près de ses frères, les fans de sports elle avait l'air toute petite. Pauline était l'une de ses filles dont on suivait l'évolution depuis toujours et qui nous complexait jusqu'à la mort. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, à vrai dire pas du tout.

 _Ça fait depuis l'enfance_

 _Que je connais Pauline_

 _J'n'ai jamais eu la chance_

 _D'être sa copine_

 _Mmm_

À vrai dire Isabelle se trouvait jolie mais je elle n'avait rien à voir avec Pauline. Elle était tellement belle et si populaire. Elle était une sorte de but inaccecible. Un genre de Talisman. Devant le miroir Isabelle se disait Pauline n'aurait jamais mit ce haut. Elle se décourageait elle même. C'était le dernier jour de cours, Isabelle espérait que ce soit la defnière fois qu'elle voyait la jeune fille. Rêvait de la jolie populaire n'allait jamais l'arranger. Elle se faisait du mal pour rien.

 _Elle avait l'air plus grande_

 _Ses jambes étaient si fines_

 _Il n'y avait dans sa bande_

 _Que les plus jolies filles_

 _Mmm_

Elle avait regardé les autres vivre les admirant de loin. Surtout la.Reine du lycée. Elle avait vue des dizaines de garçon tomber amoureux de cette fille si parfaite. Son frère, Jace, le premier. Les garçon ne s'interressait pas à elle, elle était trop ordinaire. Beaucoup trop ordinaire, comparé à une Pauline. Une peau parfaite, fine, à la pointe de la mode. Magnifique.

 _Oh, Pauline, pendue à tes bottines_

 _Les garçons passaient tous à côté de moi_

 _Oh, Pauline, belle comme une ballerine_

 _Je les comprenais, je ne leur en voulais pas._

Les vacances d'été avait sonné quelques minutes plus tard, la dernière année. Ça c'était passé dans le calme. Elle avait juste profité du repos que lui offrait la saison du plein soleil. Elle était stressé d'entrer à l'Université. Son ami Clary l'avait aidé à changer de look pour un genre de nouveau départ. Isabelle n'était pas sûr que ça chabge grand choses mais ça faisait plaisir à la rousse alors elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle était trop ronde, trop petite, trop peu comme Pauline. Elle la poursuivait. Partout tout le temps, exaspérant tout le monde, elle la première. Le fantôme de la Reine du lycée la poursuivant lui rappelant sans cesse ses peurs et ses doutes.

 _On a suivi nos routes_ _Un peu en parallèle_

 _Moi surmontant mes doutes_

 _Toi de plus en plus belle_

 _Mmm_

Elle avait intégré l'Université en médecine. Jace avait choisi sport étude et Alec business aillant déjà des projets précis avec Magnus. Elle avait été heureuse d'être seule avec Clary. La rousse lui avait présenté un garçon qu'elle connaissait deouis l'enfance, Simon. Il faisait des études de lettres. Il avait un beau sourire et l'offrait souvent à Isabelle. Clary lui avait avoué que c'est Simon qui avait insisté pour la rencontrer. Mais un jour alors que la rousse et elle se promenaient dans le campus en atgendant un nouveau cours, elle vit Simon discuter avec qjelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien et qui draguait ouvertement l'étudiant. Pauline l'avait suivie jusqu'ici. Elle avait perdu.

 _J'ai trouvé ce garçon_

 _Qui me trouvais je n'sais quoi_

 _Mais tu connais son nom_

 _Et tu le veux pour toi_

 _Oui, tu le veux pour toi_

Elle était toujours aussi belle. Lumineuse. Dans des vêtements qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les proportions de son corps. Elle avait du mal à la regarder. Pourtant, elle croisa les yeux de Pauline. Qui souria plus encore en posant la main sur le biceps de Simon en riant.

 _Oh, Pauline, j'ai pas ta poitrine_

 _Mais mon cœur bat pour lui, ne me fais pas ça_

 _Oh, Pauline, moulée dans ton jean_

 _Tu sais que je n'peux pas lutter contre ça_

Elle était partie après ça et avait juste travaillait dur, évitant tout le monde. Pauline avait toujours eue ce truc. Elle faisait tomber les garçons comme des mouches sans jamqis rien faire d'extravaguant. Elle avait envie de hurlef devant son livre de Math dqns cette bibliothèque boudonnante. Simon la vit assise au loin et lui fit un grand signe avec un sourire tout aussi grand. Lui redonnant le sourire. Seul hic lorsqu'il se décida de s'asseoir, Izzy vit avec horreur que Pauline était avec lui. Izzy redevint morose, triste. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Personne ne pouvait. Pauline avait gagnait.

 _Je ne suis pas stupide_

 _Tu peux claquer des doigts_

 _En faire un chien de cirque_

 _Il ne vivra que pour toi_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

Ce fût cela longtemps, Izzy évitant tout le monde, s'endormant sur ses livres, travaillant d'arrache pieds. Elle n'avait pas même vu Clary souvent. Simon et Pauline était dans la même classe et donc, il n'était par rare qu'elle les voit ensemble. Ça lui fendait le coeur. Lorsque Pauline la voyait dans les parages, elle s'arrangeaiy pour être plus proche de l'étudiant, mettant sa poitrine en avant et riant sans vraiment de motif. Elle jouait et sa marionnette était Simon. Simon était son ami et le seul garçon dont elle était tombé amoureuse. Elle avait l'impression de s'éffondrait.

 _Pour toi ça n'est qu'un jeu_

 _Tu l'oublieras demain_

 _Moi, j'suis folle amoureuse_

 _S'il me quitte, c'est la fin_

 _S'il me quitte, c'est la fin_

Clary l'avait invité à voir un concert de Simon dans un petit café. Elle avait sourit et elle avait dit oui sans hésité. Elle s'était préparé, c'était faite la plus jolie possible et avait rejoint le café. Pauline était là aussi. Comme un virus corrosif. Elle était là aussi énervé qu'Isabelle. Le regard d'Isabelle la supplier de lui laisser ce garçon là, "juste celui là". Celui de Pauline lui hurlait "même pas en rêve minable". Simon avait commencé à chanter et Izzy n'avait plus fait attention à la peste à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _Oh, Pauline, rose pleine d'épines_

 _Tu le blesseras un jour alors laisse-le moi_

 _Oh, Pauline, range tes canines_

 _Laisse le bonheur aux autres au moins pour cette fois_

Simon avait merveilleusement bien chanté. Il avait du talent pour toutes choses. Le concert étant terminé il pouvait enfin pfofiter de l'ambiance et le patron lança le karaoké prévue. Isabelle pensait que juste après avoir serré, Clary, qui s'était éloigné d'elle pour féliciter son meilleur ami, dans ses bras, il allait se diriger vers la garce.

 _Oh, Pauline, oh, Pauline_

 _Laisse le bonheur aux autres au moins pour cette fois_

 _Oh, Pauline, oh, Pauline_

 _Laisse le bonheur aux autres au moins pour cette fois_

Pourtant, c'est vers elle qu'il se dirigea. Et c'est elle qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il lui demanda comment dlle avait trouvé le concert et elle ne put répondre que par un extraordinaire. Qui fût déjà incroyable. Elle voyait du coin de l'oeil Pauline s'approchait d'eux furieuse contre elle. Mais Simon lui coupa tout envie de regarder sa rivale de toujours en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, les mains encadrants son visage. Il se détacha d'elle après ce baisé partagé et souria. Isabelle souria à son tour. Simon l'avait préféré à la Reine. Simon qui lui souriait en lui tendant la main pour se diriger à une petite rable où Clary les attendait déjà. Les souvenirs d'une quelconque rivale oublié désormais.

Elle ne pensa plus à Pauline une seule fois à part en voyant un vieille album photo du lycée que Simon avait trouvé en rangeant les cartons pour préparer la chambre de leur bébé. Mais Pauline ne fût plus que cette fille là, il y a longtemps...


	8. Dîner Piégé

Ho Ho Ho

Je ne suis pas le père noël mais je vous poste un os alors je suis quand même sympas. Je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Petite-Moldue

 _ **Un dîner de famille avec des moments embarrassant pour le couple Malec**_

 _ **Proposer par Liki**_

Une journée pourrie commençait généralement dès le matin. Pourtant celle-ci avait plutôt bien commencé pour le couple. Ils avaient dormit longtemps, c'étaient réveillé doucement, avaient prit le petit déjeuné et c'étaient détendue pour Alec et travaillé un peu pour Magnus. Alors qu'il s'était installé avec un bon livre à la main dans le canapé le plus confortable du salon, Alec eue un sursaut d'effroie. Sa famille allait débarquer pour le dîner qui était prévue depuis plus de deux mois. En plus de ça, il faisait confiance à sa mère pour l'avoir noté et renoté dans ses cahiers de rendez-vous à foison et pour avoir appelé tout le monde, toutes les semaines, pour être sûr que tous le monde soit là. Alec était le plus vieux de cette famille et maintenant qu'il avait emménagé avec Magnus, il avait le devoir de recevoir tout le monde pour les dîners en famille du vendredi soir. Alors il laissa tomber son livre et vérifia le frigo. Dieu était témoin qu'il aimait Magnus plus que tout au monde, parce qu'il avait pensé à faire des courses pour le dîner. Apparement, c'était poulet au four. Pas trop complexe mais pas non plus plat réchauffé, c'était parfait. Le plus vieux pensé vraiment à tout. Il se mit aux fourneaux pendant plus d'une heure. hachant la farce, épluchant des légumes, essayant de faire un dessert et puis il enfourna le poulet et ça n'avait plus qu'à cuir. Il alla prendre une douche, ne s'habillant pas trop classe ( ce n'était pas un dîner mondain non plus) mais pas non plus trop décontracté ( s'il ne mettait pas au moins un t-shirt propre et sans trous, sa mère allait le tuer. Il avait opté pour un jean noir et une chemise bleue marine pource qu'il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui même, tout ses t-shirts étaient vieux et moche alors pour ne pas avoir de remontrance il avait fait un effort mais soft.

Magnus rentra de ses rendez-vous une heure avant que toute la famille n'arrive pour le dîner. Il avait pensé à prendre le dessert parce qu'autant Alec était un pro des fourneaux autant la patisserie, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il rangea les petits gâteau dans le frigo, tandis qu'Alec sortait fin près de la chambre. Magnus lui souria et l'embrassa doucement, lui signalant qu'il le trouvait très beau. Alec souria à son tour en lui disant qu'il n'était pas mal non plus.

\- Je vais sortir acheter le dessert, dit Alec.

Et Magnus ouvrit le frigo, Alec pouvant constater que oui, Magnus pensait toujours à tout, à croire qu'il était sorcier sur les bords. Magnus partit alors prendre une douche à son tour pendant qu'Alec dresqait la grande table du salon/ salle à manger. Il était huit puisque depuis le divorce de ses parents, son père ne s'embêtait plus à s'emcombrer de ses enfants. Izzy venait sûrement avec Simon et Jace avec Clarissa. Le téléphone sonna alors qu'Alec disposait les derniers verres. C'est Magnus qui décrocha. Il fallait prévoir deux couverts de plus, il entendit la voix confuse et un peu en rogne de sa mère.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Maryse, dit Magnus. On vous attend.

Après un "à tout à l'heure" soulagé. La Mère Trueblood raccrocha.

\- Je crois que Max à encore fait des bétises, dit Magnus en apportant à Alec, deux assiettes supplémentaires et tout le necessaire qui allait avec.

Alec soupira. Max était un adolescent incroyablement altruiste et sympathique avec les autres. C'était un gentil garçon mais en ce moment il avait tebdance à mettre leur mère en rogne parce qu'il voulait prouvef qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Sa mère l'apmelait souvent au bord des larmes pour lui dire qu'il était sortit cette nuit et qu'il n'était pas rentré alors Alec faidait le tour des bars en voiture et finissait par le retrouver dans un parc à mille lieux des bars, bien partant, sans aucune gouttes d'alcool dans le sang et quand son frère ainé lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait inquiété tout le monde, Max lui répondait qu'il savait que l'alcool pouvait tuer, qu'il aimait sortir la nuit mais qu'il n'était pas crétin. Pour pleinement dire la vérité, Alec ne s'en faisait pas craiment piur Max, il savait ce que l'alcool, la fête et la drogue faisait à une famille. Il l'avait vécu toute sa vie avec son père, alors jamais il ne viendrait à la tête de son petit frère de finir comme l'homme qui le répugne le plus au monde. Magnus lui encercla la taille posant sa tête sur son épaule. Alec était contrarié mais il avait du mal à savoir si c'était à cause de son cadet ou de sa mère en total surprotection sur ce dernier. La porte émit un bruit. Quelqu'un frappait, visiblement les bras chargés. Magnus y découvrit Isabelle, les bras chargés de jolies fleurs et Simon portant le vin. Il les acceuillie chaleureusement. Il adorait Izzy et trouvait Simon réellement attachant. Il les fit entrer, débarrassant Isabelle et dirigeant Simon vers la cuisine pour qu'il puisse se déchargé. On frappa de nouveau. Ce fût Alec qui ouvrit sur son frère chargé de paquet de chips et sa petite amie qui portait une bouteille de gin parce que tout le monde savait que Magnus raffolait du gin !

\- On a ramené les biscuit apéro, dit Jace en entrant et toute les personnes présentes rièrent.

Alec prit Clary dans ses bras et la débarrassa de son manteau et de son cadeau, la remerciant avec bonne humeur. Personne dans la famille Lightwood/Herondale/Trueblood ne buvait d'alcool. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans leur entourage. Ils évitaient tous ce qui pouvait avoir de près ou de loin un rapport. Alors les bouteilles étaient rare et parfois même inexistante chez eux. La seule exception était le verre de vin rouge que tout le monde prenait pendant le dîner du vendredi en famille. Parce qu'ils savaient tous que ça faisait plaisir à leur mère de voir qu'aucun de ses enfants n'avait prit la dépendance de leur père. Elle fût la dernière à frapper, trois coups puissant et sec signalant qu'elle était en colère. Son sourire était pourtant bien là quand son plus grand fils lui ouvrit. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui donna les fleurs qu'elle avait apportés avant d'ordonner à Max d'entrer. Elle présenta les deux nouveaux venu dans le dîner en famille. Luke, un grand homme robuste à la peau sombre et à l'air jovial, qui était son petit ami ( ce qui réjouit Alec) et Madzie, une jzune adolescente qui avait un sourire à faire tomber les anges et qui semblait d'une douceur infininie et d'une grande timidité, qui était la petite amie de Max. Ça avait surprit Alec que sa mère l'emmène à un dîner familial mais au vu du regard qu'elle lançait à Max. Elle n'avait pas eue vraiment le choix. Alec leur fit signe d'entrer et de s'installer alors qu'il rejoignait Magnus en cuisine.

\- Vue le regatd que lance ta mère à Max, commença Magnus. Cette soirée va être très longue mon amour. Qui sont les nouveaux arrivants ?

\- La petite amie de Max et le petit ami de maman, lui répondit Alec, qui en plus d'être stressé, commencé à vraiment regretter ce dîner.

\- Tout ira bien, lui glissa Magnus en passant à côté de lui pour amener les bouteilles d'eau, de jus de fruits et de soda.

Alec hocha la tête et éteignit le four. Le poulet était prêt. Il souffla un bon coup et prit en mains deux ou trois paquets de chips amener par Jace et Clary pour les ouvrir à table. L'ambiance était bien loin d'être conviviale. Personne n'osait vraiment parlait puisque leur mère fixait Max comme on fixerait un ennemi. L'adolescent n'avait pas l'air de son formaliser, savourant son soda. Le premier moment embarrassant de la soirée fût initié par Jace.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?, demanda-t-il à la rigolade à son petit frère Max.

\- Elle est entrée dans ma chambre son frappé, dit Max en enfournant une chips dans sa bouche.

Madzie baissa la tête vraiment gênée.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'elle te regarde comme hanibal lecter, dit Isabelle curieuse personne n'ayant remarquer la gêne pourtant évidente de sa petite amie.

\- Elle avait ce qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer c'est tout, dit Max en avançant le paquet de chips vers Madzie qui refusa poliment.

\- C'est à dire ?, demanda Jace.

\- Madzie était dans mon lit et j'avais plus de froque, dit Max. Il faut vraiment que je rentres dans les détails ?

\- Non, non, non, non, non, dit précipitement Alec. On a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Pourtant ça lui donnerai une bonne leçon de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Maryse féroce.

\- Je penses que Madzie n'a pas envie qu'on connaisse les détails, dit Magnus en voyant la jeune fille s'enfoncer dans sa chaise en espérant disparaître.

Maryse n'écouta pas vraiment.

\- C'est un comble que tu te fiches totalement de ta vie et de ton avenir, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- En quoi le sexe touche mon avenir ? J'lui est pas vendu mes services, dit Max. Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que j'avais une petite amie comme je t'ai dit plusieurs fois qu'il fallait frapper à la porte avant d'entrer dans ma chambre.

\- Je ne vais pas frapper à la porte de ta chambre, je te signale que je suis chez moi, dit Maryse en commençant à s'énerver.

Cette soirée allait effectivement être très longue. Alec ne savait déjà plus où se mettre.

\- Avec Jace et Alec, tu ne faisais pas tant d'histoire, dit Max. Alors que Jace avait couché avec la grande majorité de son lycée.

\- Traite moi de trainé aussi, dit Jace qui était à la fois outré et amusé.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec Jace et Alec n'était pas comme ça à l'école, dit Maryse.

\- Alec était gay, il avait déjà du mal à le vivre avec Robert qui le traité de tout les noms, alors avoir une vie sexuelle à l'adolescence c'était pas vraiment dans ses priorités. Ce qui te dérange le plus c'est pas le fait de l'avoir découvert ou bien la façon dont tu la découvert. Non, la vrai raison qui te chifonne c'est de savoir que, MOI, j'en ai une. Parce que dans ta tête j'ai toujours 8 ans et Robert va rentrer et m'insulté avant de me mettre une gifle et de me dire d'être un homme. Sauf qu'il n'est plus là maman, alors je ne vais pas me priver de vivre le reste de ma vie sans lui sous pretexte que tu as encore peur qu'il puisse m'atteindre. Il est en taule maman, il a prit perpette. Il ne reviendra plus.

Tout le monde regarda Max abasourdie qu'il est haussé le ton face à leur mère. Il n'était pas vraiment le fils qui faisait des conflits, c'était plutôt Jace d'habitude, mais plus encore c'était la première fois qu'il parlait réellement de leur père depuis sa condanation. Le plus étonnant c'est que Jace souriait à pleine dents en regardant son petit Maxou.

\- Tu es devennue un grand alors, dit-il en riant.

Clary lui frappa le bras en le sermonnant.

\- Ce que je veux dire , dit Jace en se reprennant. C'est que c'est un ado et puis tu as de la chance que ce soit une fille comme Madzie. Ma première copine était jalouse, possessive et un peu cinglé. Elle était persuadé que je me tapais Izzy. Mais elle était super endu...

\- Ce que Jace essaye de dire, dit Alec en intervenant avant que ça ne parte dans une discussion trop gênante. C'est que Max a grandit maman. Ce n'est plus un petit garçon, il est responsable et on peut lui faire confiance pour prendre soin de Madzie et de lui. Pas vrai ?

\- Exactement, dit Max en remerciant son frère d'un sourire.

Maryse se renfrogna et Magnus dirigea la conversation vers Luke pour que tout le monde puisse apprendre à le connaitre. Il n'y a qu'Alec qui entendit Jace dire à Clary qu'il fallait qu'ils offrent des préservatifs à Max. Clary avait simplement aquieçait. Jace faisait le dur mais discrétement, il aidait son petit frère.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez Alec et toi ?, demanda Luke à Magnus et Alec se concentra la dessus.

\- Un peu plus de 8 ans, dit Magnus.

\- Et vous n'avez emménagé ensemble que recemment ?, demanda Luke surprit.

\- On se connait depuis des années mais on ne s'est mit en couple qu'un an après c'être rencontré, dit Magnus. Avec les problèmes d'Alec et son père, c'était compliqué de le convaincre de ne pas ce laisser bouffer par les idées radicales de Robert.

\- Pas de mariage à l'horizon ?, demanda Luke et tout le monde se tût pouf entendre la réponse.

\- On est pas vraiment mariage, dit Magnus en riant de leur réaction.

\- C'est des conneries, dit Jace. Vous êtes les seuls pour qui c'est évident.

\- On n'y croit pas, dit Alec. On a pas besoin d'un bout de papier qui prouve au monde entier qu'on est ensemble. Parce qu'on l'ai. Si un jour on a des enfants et qu'il est impératif d'être marié, alors on signera les papiers en attendant, on en a pas besoin.

Alec s'excusa et partit eéchauffer le poulet légèrement. Il entendait Magnus dire que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, s'était en des termes peu élogieux qu'Alec parlait de mariage. Alec dans sa cuisine savait que cnest parce qu'il avait vue le fiasco qu'était le mariage de sa mère avec Robert et qu'il ne voulait pas se porter la poisse. Il revient avec le gros plat et le posa sur la table, tendant le couteau à Magnus pour qu'il découpe la viande alors qu'il ramenait le reste des plât.

\- C'est délicieux Alec, lui dit Izzy.

Tout le monde affirma. La discution reprit plus normalement ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'Izzy mette les pieds dans le plât.

\- Alors pas de mariage mais vous envisagez les enfants dans un avenir proche ?

Alec en laissa presque tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette ne s'attendant pas à ça.

\- On envisage, on se renseigne, dit Magnus avec prudence prit au dépourvue.

\- Vous leur donnerez quel nom du coup ?, demande Maryse.

\- On ne sait pas pour l'instant c'est hypothétique, dit Alec.

\- Ce serai un garçon ou une fille ?, demanda Jace.

\- On ne sait pas, pour l'instant c'est juste une idée, dit Magnus.

\- Je vous verrai bien avec un garçon, dit Isabelle.

Clary la suivit, Maryse ensuite. Puis rout le monde. S'acharnant srf l'enfant futur et son prénom futur et la couleur de sa chambre et sa futur peluche. Alec et Magnus se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient attérie sur une autre planète. C'était quoi ce délire encore. Alec débarrassa les assiettes sous les rires et les propositions de prénom. Il ramena le fromage alors que la discution partait sur autre chose. Madzie en l'occurance. Ils se réinstallèrent à table et écoutèrent les réponses de l'adolescente aux questions parfois intrusive d'Isabelle qui était souvent reprit par son petit frère, qui connaissait sa petite amie et qui la savait trop douce pour dire quoi que ce soit mais aussi trop timide pour être pleinement à l'aise. Jace vit à l'inssistance de Max à reprendre Izzy sur certaines questions, bascula la conversation del'adolescente à ses souffres douleurs préférés. Alec et Magnus. Il dit alors, le plus normalement du monde et avec nonchalance.

\- Et vous le sexe, ça va en ce moment ? Vous avez l'air tendue.

Clary le reprit et tout le monde ria. Jace lui attendait vraiment une réponse.

\- On ne va pas parler de cette partie de notre vie, à table, dit Alec.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Max. Maman voulait bien que he le face si ça lui permettait de me punir.

\- Apparement il est frustré Magnus, tu t'en occupe c'est temps-ci, dit Jace. Je parle du niveau inférieur.

\- Ok, on ne va définitement pas en parler, dit Alec en amenant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

Jace se mit à rire et Alec se leva pour préparer le dessert. Magnus le suivit pour l'aider. Une fois dans la cuisine Magnus lui demanda dans le doute :

\- Notre vie sexuelle va bien n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien-sûr, s'exclama Alec pas du tout à l'aise. Pourtant je connais Jace.

\- Ça va aller, le sujet est déjà loin, dit Magnus en capturant ses lèvres.

La discution avait dérivé vers des souvenirs joyeux de leurs enfances. Peu nombreux avec Robert dans les parages mais tout de même présent.

\- Quand il a rencontré Magnus, dit Jace en riant. Tu te souviens Izzy ? Magnus donnait des cours de soutiens à Isabelle. Il était en dernière années de lycée et Alec et moi on rentrée en première année de lycée. On est rentrée à la maison et il y avait Izzy et Maman dans la cuisne avec un gars.

Riant aux éclats, Jace ne pût finir. Izzy prit le relais.

\- C'était Magnus, et alors qu'il se tournait pour voir qui je regardais dans l'entrée, Alec s'est figeait pendant deux ou trois bonnes secondes avant de courir à toute vitesse vers sa chambre pour s'enfermer.

Tout le monde ria, au grand malheur d'Alec. Magnus lui frotta le dos doucement mais le jeune homme claqua son front contre la table à deux doigts dz pleurer d'exaspération.

\- Il n'a pas voulu redescendre de la soirée, ria Maryse.

\- Il m'intimidait, dit Alec pour se défendre mollement et tout le monde éclata plus encore de rire.

Une heure plus tard, il dire au revoir à Maryse, Luke, Max et Madzie qui furent les dernières personnes à partir, tenant à les aider à ranger. Alec s'effondra sur leur lit encore tout habillé.

\- C'était tellement gênant, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Dis toi que la prochaine fois, ça le sera moins, dit Magnus. Toutes les questions les plus gênante on déjà était posé.

Alec se rendit alors compte de quelques choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

\- Mon petit frère vient de coucher avec quelqu'un.

Magnus éclata de rire depuis la salle de bain. La nuit alalit être longue pour Alec.


	9. Princesse malgré lui

Salut. Je suis de retour ! Avec du retard à la pelle eg un OS court. Je vous annonce que la publication va se faire plus régulièrement parce que shadowhunters me manque et je vous annonce aussi que j'ai mon code de la route, bon sang ! Bref je vous laisse avec de gros poutou poutou !

Liki : Mon dieu que d'inspiration et d'idées ! Je te remercie de la dernière d'ailleurs, rout arrive je te le promets. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plaira !

.

.

.

 ** _Magnus est prisonnier et Alec est les autres viennent le sauver_**

 ** _Proposé par Liki_**

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Lui grand sorcier de New York, l''un des plus puissant sorcier au monde et ceux depuis des siècles et des siècles, celui que rien n'arrête, celui à qui tous réussie, se retrouve prisonnié dans une tour d'un des plus grand immeuble de la ville comme une princesse en détresse. L'horreur pour sa réputation. Ses pouvoirs étaient totalement inutile et son charme naturel n'embobinait pas les gardes présent pour le surveiller. Abruti de Valentin ! Il allait lui faire la peau. Magnus faisait les cents pas. Avançant de long en large parcourant presque des kilomètre, il avait malheureusement le temps de réfléchir. Il avait le temps de penser à Camille et à sa trahison qu'il avait pourgant enfouit en lui, enssevelit sous des tas et des tas de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il repensa surtout à une chemise bleue clair et moulante sur des bras musclés et tendu par l'effort, à cette posture de guerrier tendant son arc droit sur sa cible le rendant mortellement sexy et des yeux bleue intense, entravés par une mèche de chevdux noir de jais. À couper le souffle. Bien peu de ses amants lui avaient fait cet effet ci. Il avait la tremblote et la gorge sèche. Ce jeune shadowhunters était à se damner. Et pour quelqu'un qui est mit sorcier c'est peu de le dire. Il se demandait se que ça faisait de passer ses mains sur ses bras robustes ou sur son buste de gladiateurs.

Magnus s'arrêta de marcher soudainement. Il était vraiment une connasse de princesse de conte de fées ! Rêvant que son prince viennent le délivrer. Ou le défleurer dans son cas. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il rêvait que ce garçon vienne jusqu'ici, risque sa vie en le secourant, lui ouvre la porte de sa cellule et le sauve lui, plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, de cette tour. moderne de 250 étages. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour lui de sortir seul, ou il allait devenir cinglé. Complétement fou. Maboule. Il chercha partout autour de lui, cherchant une faille quelconque sur le dome de protection qui le retenait prisonnier dans cette cellule grotesque. Pourquoi Valenrin tenait temps à avoir sa fille, c'était ridicule, elle ne lui servirait à rien er puis buté comme elle est, elle serait capable de dire non même si un oui pouvait changer le monde. Il ne trouva rien. Pas de fqille pas de système pour déjouer, c'était du travail de vrai pro. Il s'archarna tout de même pendant plus d'une heure de plus utilisant ses meilleurs sorts qui n'urent aucun effet et finissant par des coups de pieds, sans grand succès. Il entzndit finalement le bruit des combats à l'étage inférieur et pria pour que ce ne soit pqs son prin... Alexander mais une autre équipe, n'importd laquelle. La porte fût alors enfoncé ne voyant d'abord qud du brouillard, il avait espoir de finalrment ne pas se ridiculiser, mais lorsqu'il vit une flèche voler droit vers la poitrine d'un type qui le gardait en otage, il comprit que oui sa chance l'avait totalement quitté pour de bon.

Le brouillard se discipa et le petit groupe apparu devant lui, Alec rangea flèches et arc dans son dos et tapa sur les seuls écrans de la pièce pour ouvrir le dome. Un cliqueti se fit entendre et le dome disparut tandis que les menottes autour de ses poignés attérissaient à ses pieds. Alec portait du cuir et cela bloqua totalement Magnus, le paralisant des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu es libre, dit Alec de sa voix si sensuellement grave.

\- Je n'aurai pas rêver meilleur prince, dit Magnus si bas que personne n'entendit réellement.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient tous en route pour partir, Magnus envisagea réellement de suivre une thérapie. Une vrai thérapie pour son problème de... princesse en détresse.


	10. Un père par intérim

Salut les loustiques ! Bonne fêtes de fin d'année !!!! On est le 25 décembre... C'est Noël ! Je voulais juste dire ça. Joyeux noël.

Liki : Merci beaucoup ! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur des fêtes et ne t'inquiète pas je te réserve des tas de surprise. Bonne fêtes encore et joyeux noël.

.

.

.

 ** _Les réactions de la famille sur l'adoption de Max alors que l'un des garçons n'est pas vraiment prêt à être père_**

 ** _Proposé par Liki_**

\- Oh mon dieu, Alec ! C'est incroyable, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.

Isabelle se leva pour prendre son grand frère dans ses bras. Alec venais de lui annoncer que le petit garçon que Simon avait retrouvé devant l'Académie des Chasseurs d'Ombre allaig devenir un Lightwood. Que Magnus et Alec allaient l'adopter.

\- Vous lui avez trouvé un nom ?, demanda Jace.

\- On a pensé à l'apeller Max, dit Alec avec émotion.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, heureuse et aussi touché. Son bébé allait perdurer même après sa mort. Son père n'était pas présent. C'était une habitude. Plus vraiment une source de grande tristesse. Tout le monde finit par se lever prenant le couple dans ses bras. Alec avait l'air heureux, un grand sourire lui mangeait le visage d'ange au point de ne presque plus voir ses yeux. Magnus, qui pourtant était le plus expansif en temps normal, semblait être totalment au dessus de tous ça. Il cherchait à écourter les étreinte et la petite fête, le remarquant, le redte de la famille partie vite sans diner. Magnus s'enferma dans son bureau à leur départ et n'en sortit que le lendemain matin, bien avant qu'Alec ne se réveille pour aller travailler. Le shadowhunter ne le vot pas pendant 3 jours, Magnus ne répondant que rarement à ses appels et ses textos. Le brun mangeait alors seul, lisait un livre, attendait Magnus jusqu'à être totalement épuisé et s'endormait en regardant la porte close de l'entrée. C'est lorsque le sorcier ne rentra pas du tout qu'Alec commença à réellement paniqué. Mahnus ne l'aimait peut-être plus. Il en pleura des heures enfermé dans leur chambre et arriva le lendemain à l'Institut dans un très sale état. Un fantôme qui se laissait porter par ses habitudes. Le petit Max devait arriver chez eux dans un mois et leur couple n'avait jamais était aussi fragile. Isabelle entra dans le bureau après trois petits coups frappés sur la lourde porte. Elle eue un mouvement de recule. Alec était cerné, pâleais avait prit soins de ne surtout pas parraitre négligé au cas où quelqu'un d'important voudrait le voir en urgence.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ?, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Pour se disputer il faudrait déjà avoir un quelconque contact, lui répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Izzy s'asseya sur la chaise en face de lui pour lui intimant de continuer.

\- Je sais qu'il rentre juste parce que la vaiselle sale du soir n'est plus dans l'évier le matin, dit-il alors posant son stylo sur un enième rapport à valider. Il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle, ni quand je lui envoie un message, il m'évitd comme la démonite et demande au factdur de déposer le courrier à son nom dans la boite aux lettres professionnelle. Je crois qu'il veut qu'on se sépare mais qu'il ne sait pas comment me le dire et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je dois demander le divorce ? Annuler l'adoption ? Reprendre une chambre ici ?

Isabelle se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer alors qu'il commençait à pleurer à chaude larmes.

\- On va trouver une solution pour que tu n'es pas à faire tout ça, dit-elle. On va trouver le moyen de le mettre au pied du mur et il t'expliquera enfin ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête d'exentrique.

Alec essaya ses larmes d'un revers de manche alors que son téléphone sonné. Il respira et sa voix sonna incroyablement ferme et sûr ne laissant rien paraitre de sa ressente tristesse.

\- Lightwood.

\- C'est Jace mon portable est mort, dit la personne au bout du fil. Je suis dans une cabine téléphonique. Cet abruti de Simon est mal en point, il a voulu me servir de bouclier et il tourne de l'oeil avec une plaie ouverte, Clary pleure et je sais pas quoi faire.

\- Je vous envoie une équipe, dit Alec. Tu lui applique une Iratze et tu ne le laisse pas s'endormir.

\- Ok, dit Jace avant de raccrocher.

Alec prit sa veste en cuir et l'enfila :

\- On a plus urgent que Magnus, Sim' est mal en point, on y va, dit-il alors qu'Izzy courait derrière.

Elle activa le mouvement paniquant pour son petit ami.

Alec regardait les infirmiers s'occupzr de Simon et de sa blessure. Ils l'avaient stabilisé et avait autorisé Isabelle à lui renir la main. Les bras croisés, il observait avec inquiétude le torse de Simon qui se levait et se baissait à un rythme rapide mais pas inquiétant. Simon avait eue le courage d'arrêter la lame qui allait plongé dans le coeur de Jace en se jettant à travers la mélé. C'est deux là étaient sans cesse en rivalité et jamais ils ne savouraient qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup et que la mort de l'autre les affecteraient enormément. Comme le prouvait l'acte de Simon. Du bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, des chaussures plates et le bruit de breloques en métal qui s'entrechoque. Magnus. Il avait développait la capacité de reconnaitre son pas énergique et sa présence partout où il était. Magnus posa sa main au creux de son dos, entre ses omoplates et Alec se détacha et lui dit :

\- Il va bien, pas complétement rétablie mais Catharina a promit qu'elle passerai dans une heure pour s'assurer que la blessure se referme en moins de deux. C'est gentil d'être tout de même passé, j'en informerai Isabelle.

Sonné, Magnus ne s'aperçu pas immédiatement qu'Alec était partie pour retourner dans son bureau. Le sorcier le suivit alors, refermant la porte derrière lui alors qu'Alec se laissait tomber dans son fauteuil de bureau avec un soupire de bien-être. Il se massa la nuque prit soudain par une profonde fatigue alors qu'il savait que Magnus se tenait debout, les bras croisées devant son bureau. Ils allaoent se disputer et Alec aurait tort comme à chaque fois parce que Magnus était le plus âgé et donc le plus mature et le plus sage eg Alec aurait juste à se taire et subir les quatre jours de plus où Magnus ne lui parlerai plus. C'était toujours pareil et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait ça le lassait. Magnus commença les ostilités :

\- C'est nouveau le fait que tu ne veux plis que je te touche ?

\- C'est nouveau de m'ignorer pendant trois jours et de revenir me parler pour engamer une dispute alors que Simon est à l'infirmerie ?, demanda alors Alec acerbe.

Ça eue le mérite de rabattre le caquet du sorcier. Il s'asseya alors en face du shadowhunter et soupira.

\- Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, dit-il.

\- Tu veux qu'on divorce ?, demanda alors Alec sans ciller.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors quoi ?, demanda Alec.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à élever un bébé, dit Magnus.

Alec ria jaune et soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

\- Donc les 15 fois où je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûr de vouloir adopter ce petit et où tu m'as à chaque fois répondit oui, on était mal interprêté par mon cerveau, Magnus ?

Magnus se leva faisant les cent pas.

\- J'ai dit oui pour te faire plaisir, dit Magnus.

\- Tu veux adopter un bébé sorcier de 8 mois qui attérie dans des placards à chaque fois qu'il éternue pour me faire plaisir ?, dit Alec qui était ahurie.

\- Oui, dit Magnus qui s'échauffait.

\- Tu es complétement malade ?!, demanda Alec en criant presque. C'est un bébé, il est fait de chair et de sang, on ne dit pas oui à une adoption pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Il arrive dans moins de teois semaines, on fait quoi maintenant ? On envoit une lettre à l'Orphelinat et on se planque dans la penderie quand ils viendront demander des comptes ?

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, dit Magnus en essayant de l'apaiser.

\- Et je dois le prendre comment ?, demanda Alec. On est marrier depuis deux ans, on est ensemble depuis 8 ans et tu es envore incapable de me dire quand tu n'es pas prêt à faire quelques choses où que tu ne veux simplement pas quelques choses. Si tu ne voulais pas de Max, il fallait me le dire Magnus ! Je vais devoir appeler pour tout annuler et trouver une excuse pour ne pas être prit pour quelqu'un d'horrible et trouver une nouvelle famille pour lui.

\- J'avais peur, dit Magnus.

\- Mais peur de quoi ?, dit Alec qui cette fois se leva en criant.

\- De m'y attacher, cria Magnus.

Alec se tut en regardant Magnus.

\- J'ai peur de m'y attacher avant de le perdre, comme je me suis attaché à toi et j'ai peur chaque jour de te perdre, dit Magnus.

\- C'est la vie qui veut ça Mag'.

\- Non, parce que je suis immortel, je ne souffre pas de la vieillesse ou de la maladie alors que toi oui et...

\- Et se bébé non, dit Alec en s'approchant de Magnus. Il est immortel lui aussi. La seule chose qui lui manque c'est une famille et des parents qui s'occupe de lui. On peut être eux comme je sais que tu essaye de trouver un moyen de me rendre immortel. On est invincible, c'zst toi qui le dit toujours.

Magnus regarda Alec et baissa les yeux.

\- Tout le monde est heureux pouf nous mais je n'arrive pas à l'être parce que j'ai peur, dit Magnus. Mon père est un démon, je n'ai jamais eue de figure paternel je serai un si piètre père.

\- Je serai un horrible père à tes yeux ?, demanda Alec.

\- Bien-sûr que non ti sera le meilleur, dit Magnus en lui caressant la joue.

\- Rappel moi dans ce cas qui est mon père ?, demanda Alec.

\- Robert n'est pas qui tu es, dit Magnus outré.

\- Comme pour ton père, dit Alec. On a tout les deux eue des père par intérim. On s'est élevé seul ou avec l'aide de notre entourage, toi Ragnor moi ma mère, en essayant de ne pas être trop décevant et on en est là. On s'est battu pour se marier, on s'est battu pour adopter, j'ai faillie être regnier par l'Enclave et toi par la communauté des sorciers, est que ça vaut veaiment le coip de s'arrêter maintenant et de laisser ce petit gars là-bas près de ceux qui n'ont jamais crue en nous ?

Magnus le prit dans ses bras. Et l'embrassa.

\- Ce bébé sera le meilleur sorcier de tout les temps, dit Magnus avec un sourire.

\- Essayont déjà de le rendre heureux, dit Alec en le serrant conyre lui.

Ce fût le cas, puisqu'effectivement Max recevit les honneurs de tout les grands sorciers pour ses recherches sur l'immortalité.

Son frère, Rafaël, arriva 3 ans plus tard pour lui apprendre à faire des bétise avec ses pouvoirs, le rendant plus heureux que jamais.

Eue une petite amie et une jolie petite fille qui fût la prunelle des yeux de son papa et de son oncle Raf Raf.

Mais lorsque sa fille de 20 ans lui demanda ce qui le rendait le plus heureix au monde, il répondit qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle chose au monde que de voir toute sa famille immortellement présente autour de lui. Et alors que ses père lui souriait pendant que son frère racontait des blagues, il réctifia en disant que sa plus belle réussite était aussi ce qui le rendait le plus heureux.

Donner l'immortalité aux gens qu'il aimait.


	11. Salut

Salut les amigos !

Ce n'est pas une nouvelle histoire. Elle arrive promit, j'ai juste un projet en préparation et je me suis laissé emporter dans le tourbillon ! Les histoires commandés vont arriver. Elles sont en préparation, vous pouvez continuer à proposer des thèmes si vous le voulez.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que c'est un plaisir de faire vivre vos idées !

Je vous adores !

Des bisous !


	12. Une très longue soirée

Salut !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Court. Et pas feanchement le meilleure mais il est tout de même là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas eue le temps de répondre aux Review mais promis je le fais au prochain chapitre.

Des gros bisous !

.

.

 _"Magnus veut demander Alec en mariage_

 _mais Alec aussi"_

 _ **Proposé par hachiko97412**_

Bougies ? Fait. Repas non préparé magiquement ? Fait. Vêtement chic mais décontracté ? Fait. Tout était parfait de A jusqu'à Z. La musique passait l'air de musique classique préféré d'Alec, il ne manquait plus que le nommé. De qui il reçut un texto. Pour lui dire qu'il serait en retard. Mathus maudissait les Shadowhunters et leurs paperasses et leurs missions à n'en plus finir. Le sorcier soupira prenant son mal en patience pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. La première heure fut plutôt simple à supporter, la deuxième le mit en rogne, la troisième le sera la gorge d'angoisse. La quatrième signa l'arrêt de mort d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Son fichu travail avait réussi à gâcher sa demande en mariage. Sa demande en mariage quoi ! Il s'asseya alors sur le canapé, n'attendant plus vraiment son amoureux. Après tout, il allait peut-être passer la nuit à l'Institut. La cinquième heure fut maussade. Empli d'une tristesse que l'on voyait rarement sur le visage de Magnus. Il avait pourtant fait en sorte que tout soit absolument parfait. Mais l'univers n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Le sorcier s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, à un peu plus de 4 heures du matin. L'aube se levait à peine quand Alec passa la porte. Il était mal en point avec sa balafre encore fraîche sur la joue et son pas claudiquant. Il se stoppant net devant le spectacle d'une soirée merveilleuse qui n'avait malheureusement jamais eue lieu par sa faute. Il avait pourtant promis à qui voulait l'écouter qu'il avait prévue quelques choses de grandiose mais une mission avait entraînée des problèmes, qui avait entraînée une autre mission avec des problèmes plus gros. Et il avait tout simplement fini par se laisser tomber profondément dans le trou béant du travail et avait difficilement lutté pour en sortir. Il remarqua la table mise parfaitement, la faible musique classique et Magnus qui dormait à poing fermé dans le canapé design peu confortable du salon, le visage dirigé vers la porte. Alec s'avança alors difficilement en serrant les dents et caressa la joue du sorcier qui se réveilla en sursaut avant de pousser un petit cri en voyant l'état du visage de son amoureux.

Que s'est-il passé bon sang ?

Rien du tout, des missions vraiment mal tombé, dit Alec. Je suis désolé d'avoir loupé le dîner.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, dit Magnus avec humeur.

Ça faisait mal mais c'était mérité alors Alec laissa couler.

Je voulais te demander quelques choses ce soir, dit alors Alec. Enfin, hier soir.

Quoi donc mon ange ?

Alec sourit de toute ses dents et dit :

Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Magnus en resta bouche bée. La même question avait brûlée ses lèvres depuis des mois. Il sourit à son tour et embrassa le chasseur d'ombre.

Je voulais te le demander aussi, dit Magnus.

D'où le dîner romantique gâché par mes soins, s'apportait Alec. Du coup, c'est un oui ?

Prends une douche et on verra.

Tu la prends avec moi ?

J'arrive de ce pas !

Raconter cette soirée à Max et Rafael quelques années plus tard fut pénible puisque les deux garçons criaient à l'arnaque. Pour eux, et cela n'est pas faux, leurs pères étaient niais et indécrottablement romantique alors s'imaginer cette bancale et décevante demande en mariage était impossible pour les deux garçons. Si bien que la vrai demande passa inaperçu. Ils ne dirent donc jamais que la vrai demande en mariage avait eut lieu pendant une dispute pénible et idiote alors que le frigo neuf venait d'être livré. Ils ne dirent jamais non plus qu'Alec avait hurlé "Je ne fais que des trucs débiles selon toi ?! Espérons que la dernière ce soit de t'épouser !" Cela avait eut le mérite de calmer Magnus qui avait simplement soupiré et dit " J'organise tout ça alors."


	13. Mission Retour Au Bercail

Salut ! Envore un chapitre court. Les prochains seront mieux je le promet. Je vous embrasse fort.

hachiko97412 : Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. Je te prépare ça aux petits oignons. Je te fais de gros bisous salés !

Liki : Je reviens en force, je suis motivé à corriger. Et je suis prête à déchirer avec vos sujets. C'est toujours un plaisir d'ailleurs. Mes fêtes ont été superbe et les tiennes comment c'était ? J'ai hâte d'avoir un autre de tes sujets. Je t'embrasse.

 _"Alec revient d'une petite escapade chez Magnus et se fait surprendre."_

 _ **Proposé par Liki.**_

.

.

.

Alec avait des centaines de fois traversé la ville pour différentes missions. Certaines dangereuses, d'autres pénible mais jamais autant que celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Il était depuis peu Directeur de l'Institut de New York et ses responsabilités nouvelles lui donnait mal au crâne. Il était heureux de pouvoir changer les choses mais aussi paniqué à l'idée de faire une erreur. Il passa devant l'Institut sans se retourner comme un vulgaire passant terrestre avant de s'engouffrer dans le cimetière d'à côté. Les pierres tombales étaient propre et bien entretenue. Il fit attention de ne pas passer dans le rayon d'action des caméras et des détecteurs de présence. Il pénétra dans les locaux par l'entrée des serres. Il n'y avait personne à 3h du matin. Heure idéale selon lui puisque les premier shadowhunters à se lever serait la relève de la garde dans un peu moins d'une heure et la garde actuelle ne ferai pas attention à lui parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sur son chemin. Il arriva vers les chambres avec un sourire sa soirée avec un certain sorcier se repassant dans sa tête. Il sourit plus encore et pénétré dans sa chambre toute lumière éteinte en sachant que la chambre d'Isabelle était en face de la sienne. Il allumait la lumière une fois la porte fermait et se tourna vers son lit en enlevant sa veste en cuir. Mais il sursauta comme un diable sortant de sa boîte en voyant son frère et sa soeur assis dans les canapé près de la fenêtre.

\- Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?, demanda-t-il alors en chuchotant.

\- Tu es parti depuis 17h, dit Isabelle. On s'inquiétaient.

\- Si vous vous étiez réellement inquiétés, dit Alec. La moitié de l'Institut serai dehors entrain de me chercher.

\- Tu étais avec quelqu'un en particulier ?, demanda Jace.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Alec en enlevant sa veste avant de la jeter sur son lit et de filer dans la salle de bain.

Jace et Isabelle se regardèrent en riant silencieusement. Pas commode le grand frère.

\- Magnus va bien ?, demanda Isabelle.

\- Mais sortez de cette chambre, par l'ange !

\- Mauvaise soirée en amoureux, on va le laisser, dit Jace.

Ils rièrent avant de sortir et de se séparer dans le couloir. Alec était sûr que le soupire de lassitude qu'il avait poussé fût entendu par les anges parce que plus jamais ils ne formèrent de sa petite escapade. Ni des dizaines qui ont suivi.


	14. Une petite demande

Salut tout le monde !

Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais ils arrivent ils sont en cours de préparation pour être plus long que les deux derniers que j'ai publié.

J'aimerai en réalité aujourd'hui vous poser une question ! Comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai écrit un livre et j'aimerai le publier. Ce serai vfaiment un rêve ! Le seul hic, c'est que j'ai peu confiance en moi et que donc je n'ose pas du tout le publier.

Je me suis dig que peut-être je pouvais vous demander s'il pourrait interesser du monde. Voici donc le résumé et si cela vous interesse je peux publier un extrait.

 _"Les relations que nous avons avec les gens sont éphémères, comme la vie des papillons, elles naissent, elles grandissent et s'arrêtent, brutalement et doulourdusement." Ce fût la dernière phrase du livre préféré d'Aimélina, l'histoire d'un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle et qui, d'une manière étrange lui ressemble bien plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Mais ce que tous pensaient être une simple fiction l'est-elle vraiment ?_

Je vous en pris donnait moi votre avis !

Je vous embrasse très fort.

Moldue...


	15. 6 years again

Salut tout le monde. Nouvelle histoire. Plus longue que les deux précédentes. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

hachiko97412 : Le voilà, j'espère qu'il te plaira je te fais plein de bisous baveux.

Liki : C'est vrai que j'ai un peu bâclé le dernier OS. Je suis vraiment déçu de moi même sur ce coup. J'espère que celui-ci te sera plus agréable. Je tenais aussi [ te remercier très sincèrement pour ton soutient par rapport à mon livre. C'est dur de se dire que les gens apprécient nos idées par que je n'écris d'habitude que sur la base des idées des autres. Je n'ai jamais partagé une idée propre à moi même à part ce fameux résumé. Je suis en panique, je me dis que personne ne voudra le lire mais merci pour ta profonde gentillesse et ton aide si précieuse. Je t'embrasse.

.

.

.

 _Alec fait le ménage dans l'appartement et une chose en entraînant une autre Magnus redevient un enfant._

 _ **Par hachiko97412**_

Alec était en repos et en bon chasseur d'ombre qui se respecte, être inactif lui était insupportable. Il avait visité les pièce de l'appartement où il n'avait jamais mit les pieds et avait fini par y faire les poussières. Puis avait passé l'aspirateur, puis la serpillière. Il récura bientôt la maison de fond en comble. Magnus entra alors et sans même un bonjour, il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire pour ne plus en bouger. Il râlait derrière la porte en bois, cependant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Lui et Alec s'était disputé la veille et bien malheureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés. Alec pensa alors à quelques choses que Magnus ne refuserai jamais. Un martini. Il lui apporta avec une moue vaguement triste et Magnus s'en saisie en soupirant comme vaincue. En prenant le verre, il bouscula malencontreusement trois ou quatre fioles de liquide coloré qui se brisèrent à ses pieds. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il avait déjà disparue dans une épaisse fumée blanchâtre. Alec paniqué, fit le tour de l'établi et y découvrit une chose qui inévitablement lui fit lâcher un cri. Un petit garçon se trouvait là, dans des vêtements beaucoup trop grand, il devait ne pas savoir plus de 6 ans et regardait Alec comme il regarderait un imbécile.

\- Quoi ?, lui demanda l'enfant de sa voix juvénile.

Et il ouvrit grand la bouche se surprenant lui même. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Alec était très grand alors que d'habitude il ne faisait pas plus d'une demi tête de plus que lui, talonnettes compris.

\- Tu peux me donner le nom de tes parents pour que je puisse les trouver ?, demanda alors Alec avec la voix la plus mignonne du monde.

\- Je suis Magnus, dit le petit garçon.

\- Quoi ?

Le chasseur d'ombre hurla presque de rire en voyant la mine contrarié du petit garçon dont les flammes de poussières bleue d'habitude si impressionnantes, n'était que de petit jet d'étincelles à peine surprenante. Magnus se renfrogna. Non mais vraiment quelle sale journée par Lucifer. Ses clients lui avaient prit la tête, il avait fini par simplement leur dire de partir parce que ses yeux de chat finissait par sortir sous ses paupières, heureusement clauses. Il était d'une humeur massacrante puisqu'Alec et lui s'étaient disputés au sujet du danger d'être directeur d'Institut et du fait que le shadowhunter se jetait un peu trop souvent dans la gueule du loup-garou aux yeux du sorcier. Alec avait simplement fini par quitter la chambre pour aller dormir sur le canapé en disant qu'il vivait avec une diva.

\- Arrête de rire, répondit le plus petit.

\- Comment on fait pour arranger ça ?, demanda Alec dont les épaules se secouait encore.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai mélangé des tas de fiole, il faudrait que l'on puisse aller à l'Institut, dit le sorcier de sa petite voix d'enfant. Mais je ne peux pas y aller dans cette état et sans vêtement.

Alec le regarda de la tête au pied le trouvant plus chou que jamais. Il lui pinça la joue et lui dit en partant.

\- Il doit y avoir de vieux vêtements de quand j'étais petit dans des cartons.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements qui firent lever haut les sourcils de Magnus.

\- Hors de question, dit le sorcier.

\- C'est les seuls vêtements à ta nouvelle taille, le reste des vêtements de quand j'avais 6 ans et dans le manoir Lightwood.

Alec sortit de la pièce et laissa Magnus se changer.

\- Tu pouvais rester tu sais ?

\- Ça aurait été trop glauque, dit Alec avec une grimace dégouté et Magnus approuva tout de même en sortant de la pièce habillé. Tu es trop mignon.

Magnus souffla et leva les yeux au ciel sous le rire du brun. Il portait une salopette en jean clair avec des baskets blanche et son polo était imprimé de petit singe et de banane. Alec ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, après avoir laissé Magnus essayer pendant 5 bonnes minutes et ils descendirent les escaliers. Une fois dans la rue, Alec ordonna à Magnus.

\- Tu donnes la main.

Magnus le regarda très énervé.

\- On ne sait pas quel malade traîne dans les rues et tu es un petit façon de 6 ans et moi un adulte de 20 ans. C'est plutôt logique.

Magnus abdiqua en soupirant à s'en rendre l'âme.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous faire disparaître ?, demanda-t-il à Alec alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être un ridicule monstre de foire.

\- Ce serait moins drôle, dit Alec. Et puis, c'est une vengeance que m'offre le destin après que tu m'ai insulté de con suicidaire.

\- Je m'excuse, dit la petite voix d'enfant du sorcier.

Bien qu'attendrit, Alec répondit :

\- Merci mais je vais en profiter encore un peu.

Magnus bouda alors le reste du trajet et grogna quand le chasseur d'ombre lui proposa une glace comme récompense d'avoir mangé tous ses légumes. Il n'osa alors pas dire à Alec qu'il se sentait fatigué et prêt à faire une sieste sinon, il allait en entendre parler pendant des années. En arrivant dans le hall de l'Institut, le sorcier sut que l'idée de venir ici était la pire de sa vie et pourtant il avait prévue à l'époque d'épouser Camille Belcourt plusieurs fois. Alec lui lâche la main pour qu'il puisse circuler librement. Il se sentit alors un peu seul face aux regards de tout le monde. On l'observait avec un sourire pourtant. Lorsqu'Isabelle arriva et le répète, ils avaient déjà fait le trajet jusqu'au bureau d'Alec. Un avantage d'être directeur d'Institut lui avait dit Alec comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait une fois de plus pas oublié leur dispute. Elle arriva avec le sourire, dans un ensemble blanc moulant et posa ses yeux sur Magnus qui avait une tablette à la main, essayant de trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce foutoir :

\- C'est qui ce bout de chou ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Magnus, lui répondit son frère.

Isabelle regarda le petit garçon et dit :

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il a mélangé des fioles et le résultat c'est qu'il arrive à être pénible même en étant si mignon, dit Alec en se frottant les tempes.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?, demanda Izzy qui en plus d'ignorait que Magnus les comprenait parfaitement, s'asseya en lui étouffant les cheveux au passage.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela et finit par dire :

\- Il m'a insulté de con suicidaire, avant de me dire que j'étais inculte et qu'il aurait dû ne pas sortir avec moi au départ parce qu'il savait qu'il allait souffrir à la fin.

\- C'est pas vrai, dit le petit garçon.

\- Tu as dit exactement ça Magnus, lui répondit Alec avec colère.

\- Il faut remettre les choses dans le contexte, lui dit le sorcier sous l'oeil choqué de la chasseuse. J'étais en colère et j'avais peur pour ta mission.

\- J'ai peur à chaque fois que tu franchi le seuil de l'appartement, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'à chaque fois que tu rentre je te dis que je regrette de t'avoir rencontré, lui dit Alec.

Et le sorcier compris. Alec n'avait pas seulement été blessé par ses propos, il s'était sentit rejeté et regretté par une personne qui comptait plus que tout pour lui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui dit Magnus. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte à ce moment là que ce que j'avais dit était si horrible.

Alec hocha la tête et Izzy dit enfin :

\- Il est toujours adulte là dedans ?

\- Oui, dit Magnus.

Izzy ria de bon coeur et dit :

\- Je suis désolée pour les cheveux, je faisais ça à Max quand il était tout petit.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il de sa petite voix mignonne en secouant ses pieds sur sa chaise trop grande et en tapotant sur la tablette. C'est très agréable.

Les deux adulte de corps éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de lui ouvertement. Cette journée était vraiment trop longue. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, il n'avait sut dire à Alec que le sort s'estomperai de lui même d'ici deux ou trois jours. Et avait fini par se frotter les yeux sous la fatigue. Jace débarqua avec la ferme intention de fouiller dans les dossiers pour fermer le clapet trop ouvert de Simon qui l'avait contredit sur une mission commune, le pire et que Clary soutenait cet abruti. Il ouvrit la porte avec fraqua qui se claqua contre le mur et se figea en voyant Alec avec Isabelle entrain de discuter tranquillement un petit garçon aux cernes noirs se trouvant sur une chaise aux aguets.

\- C'est quoi ce bor… foutoir ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je peux te poser la même question, dit Alec fâché. De un, mon bureau n'est pas un restaurant, on y rentre pas comme si c'était buffet à volonté. De deux, on y rentre pas tout court quand je ne suis pas là.

\- Désolé, c'est cet abruti qui soutient que la mission près de la 10ème avenue était du fait d'un démon change-forme, dit Jace sur la défensive.

\- Il a raison, dit Alec en soupirant, faisant rire sa soeur. Il a toujours raison quand il s'agit de mission, c'est pour ça que c'est lui qui me rend les meilleur rapport et en plus il fait les tiens à ta place.

Jace se renfrogna mais grogna un merci à Simon.

\- C'est qui le gosse ?,demanda-t-il alors.

\- Magnus, soupira Alec que cette histoire commençait déjà à l'épuiser.

\- C'est ça !, s'exclama Jace.

\- Benjamin Button en vrai, dit Simon les yeux écarquillés.

Magnus soupira et bailla bruyamment sous le sourire attendri d'Alec et Izzy. Ses yeux se fermait seul et il n'était pas encore 19 heures.

\- Enlève lui au moins ses chaussures quand vous rentrez, lui dit Clary avec un sourire.

Alec hocha la tête et décida qu'il était tant de rentrer alors que le petit garçon, s'endormait la tête en arrière sur la chaise la tablette toujours en main. Il se leva et enleva l'objet pour le poser sur son bureau avant de soulever le petit corps devant lui pour le porter contre lui.

\- On rentre, il est épuisé, dit Alec.

\- Quand il saura que tu l'as porté tout le long de la route jusqu'à votre appartement, il va vraiment piquer une crise, dit Jace en ricanant comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

Isabelle tient tout de même à les raccompagner tout les deux. Magnus n'était pas apte à se défendre dans cet état et Alec non plus, il valait mieux être prudent. Elle les laissa à la porte et repartit en laissant un baisé sur la joue de son frère et un autre sur le front de Magnus en passant sa délicate main dans ses cheveux, le petit sorcier en soupira d'aise. Alec l'allongea dans le lit et lui enleva ses baskets avant de le recouvrir avec la large couette jusqu'aux épaules. Il s'installa dans le canapé avec un livre avant de s'endormir de travers avec un plaid posé approximativement sur le ventre. Ce n'est que vers les 6 heures du matin que son prénom, criait par une petite voix fluette, le réveilla en sursaut. Il se précipita dans la chambre, arc à la main, pour défendre le plus petit. Magnus avait ses petits point sur ses hanches et le regard courroucé. Sa salopette était de travers et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Il montra du doigt l'armoire et dit :

\- Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le grimoire.

Alec soupira et se frottant les yeux.

\- Je sais je l'ai rangé hier en te bordant.

\- Pourquoi ?, s'indigna le sorcier.

\- Parce que tu es incapable d'utiliser tes pouvoirs comme un adulte alors pour l'instant, il est bien dans l'armoire.

Magnus croisa les bras sur son torse et dit de sa voix enfantine :

\- Je peux encore faire des sorts, dit-il.

\- Et bien fait toi apparaître des fringues, tu as une douche à prendre, dit le chasseur d'ombre.

\- J'aime pas les douches, dit Magnus en bougonnant.

\- Il est hors de question que tu prennes un bain, véhéma le brun. Il pourrait arriver tout et n'importe quoi dans l'eau et je ne peux pas te surveiller.

\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?, demanda expressément l'enfant.

\- Il est exclu que je te regarde nue alors que tu as 6 ans, dit Alec totalement ahuri que Magnus est pû y penser. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mon fils ou mon petit frère, je t'ai vu à poil quand tu étais adulte et ce serait totalement glauque de te regarder à poil alors que tu es enfant.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps entier du shadowhunter alors que le sorcier, plus que d'accord, obtempéra. Alec quitta la chambre et Magnus se débattit avec ses pouvoirs qui ne donnèrent qu'un pantalon noir et une chemise à carreau rouge. Pas du tout lui mais ça fera l'affaire temps qu'il aura 6 ans. Il plus tant bien que mal les anciens vêtements et se jura de les laver et de les garder. Il sortit difficilement de la chambre.se mouvant sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir la porte. Il ne se souvenait qu'à cette âge il était si petit. Il sentit une bonne odeur de chauffer et de bacon qui traînait vers la cuisine alors il y courut sur ses petite jambes potelets. Il tenta de s'asseoir seul sur une chaise mais se résolu à tirer sur le bas du t-shirt d'Alec pour lui signifier qu'il voulait de l'aide.

\- Ouep ?

\- Il faut que tu m'aide à monter, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Alec ria et le porta pour le poser sur la chaise avec simplicité. Il lui apporta son assiette et s'installa près de lui pour déjeuner à son tour.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?, demanda Alec malicieusement. Un tour au parc de jeux ?

Magnus leva son minuscule majeur alors qu'Alec de plia en un fou rire incontrôlable. La mâtiné fut routinière en réalité. Alec partit d'entraîner dans la salle de l'appartement et Magnus se plongea dans les livres qu'il fit apparaître. Son cerveau ne voulait malheureusement pas se concentrer, il trouvait tous les livres barbant. Alec ne revient que vers 15 heures alors que sa journée avait était peu reposante entre coup de fils et dispute avec certaines personnes. Les cheveux encore humide, il s'asseya dans le canapé et regarda ce que faisait Magnus. Il semblait à la fois studieux mais aussi totalement déconnecté de ce qu'il lisait, ce qui inquiéta le brun.

\- Ça ne va ?

\- Si mais je veux entendre une histoire sur des pirates, dit Magnus en soupirant l'air embêté. Ce sort commence vraiment à m'emmerder.

\- Il y en a un dans la bibliothèque, je vais te le chercher, dit Alec en riant.

\- J'espère qu'il est bien, lui cria Magnus. S'ils ne cherchent pas de trésors, le livre va être nul.

Alec se réinstallant dans le canapé, Magnus à côté de lui et alors qu'il posait son dos sur le dossier et ses pied sur la table basse, Magnus posa sa joue ronde d'enfant sur son bras. Il tourna les pages de la vieille édition et dit à haute voix :

\- Première partie, le vieux flibustiers, chapitre 1, Le vieux loup de mer de l'Amiral Benbow.C'est sur les instances de M. le chevalier Trelawney, du docteur Livesey et de tous ces messieurs en général, que je me suis décidé à mettre par écrit tout ce que je sais concernant l'île au trésor, depuis A jusqu'à Z, sans rien excepter que la position de l'île, et cela uniquement parce qu'il s'y trouve toujours une partie du trésor.*

Magnus s'était endormie en écoutant et Alec l'avait suivie de peu. Au fur et à mesure de la nuit, le chasseur avait senti un pour supplémentaire sur son bras et son torse et le lendemain alors que le soleil perçait les rideau blanc de l'appartement. Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de New York était de retour. Nu, mais de retour.

Une tornade multicolore frappa le dos d'Alec alors que des petits bras s'accrocher à son coup. Il était assis par terre au milieu de l'herbe verte regardant le soleil se refléter sur le paysage paisible du domaine. Il agrippa tant bien que mal le minuscule corps et l'installa sur ses genoux avant de basculer en arrière et de le soulever dans les airs. Les rires du petit bout ne se firent pas attendre. Sa peau bleue et ses yeux si profond que la mer dont il avait emprunté la couleur respectaient au soleil déclinant déjà. Dans sa petite salopette en jean et son t-shirt imprimé de singe et de banane, Max était le petit garçon le plus craquant du monde. Après la guerre, après le chao, Max et Rafael avait été le souffle nouveau. Le moyen de ne pas devenir complètement dingue. Mais aussi le moyen de revivre chaque jour des souvenirs innocents.

*Ce sont les premières lignes du livre l'île au trésor de Stevenson.


	16. Entraînement à haut risque

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous retrouve avec un nouveau. J'ai fait un mélange entre deux demandes parce que pour tout avouer je ne voyais pas trop quoi faire de plus avec un bébé Alec que je n'avais pas fait avec un bébé Magnus. Du coup, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Liki : Je t'avoue que de les regarder me fait flipper parce qu'avec une aussi grande attente j'ai peur que cela me déçoit alors j'attend les épisode mdr. J'espère que cette Os te plaira. Celui avec Madzie arrive bientôt. Je commence à l'écrire mais je bloque sur certains passage et ça me ralentit bref, bonne lecture à toi et des bisous tout plein.

hachiko97412 : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et que celui ci te plaira toujours autant. Gros bisous sauce paprika.

.

.

.

 _Mélange entre deux demande :_

 _Un entraînement entre Magnus et Alec qui tourne mal_

 _ **Proposé par Liki**_

 _Un Alec qui redevient enfant comme Magnus plus tôt_

 _ **Proposé par hachiko97412** _

.

.

.

\- Tu as finit, Alexander ? Ça devient vraiment humiliant pour toi, dit Magnus en riant.

Il n'avait même pas froissé sa chemise bleue en coton d'Égypte. Alec, lui, était dans un autre… état. Le jeune chasseur d'ombre était tout en sueur, dans son sweat à capuche noir ouvert. Il avait le souffle court et ses cheveux lui collé au front. Pourtant il avait dans le regard quelques choses de malicieux. De joueur. Il avança vers Magnus doucement comme pour dire que le combat était terminé. La seconde suivante Magnus était face contre terre Alec riant en s'écartant de lui.

\- On avait dit pas de pouvoir il me semble Alexander, dit le sorcier mécontent.

\- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu n'utilise pas les tiens sur moi peut-être ?, dit Alexander. Et puis, tu vois une stèle sur moi.

Magnus se releva. Quelle idée de merde ils avaient eue de s'entraîner tous les deux. Ils avaient horreur de perdre aussi bien l'un que l'autre et se provoquaient sans arrêt. Depuis le malencontreux cafouillage avec les options Alec ne cessait de se moquer de lui. En plus de cela, cet entraînement devenait interminable. Il avait clairement d'autre chose à faire que de regarder Alec s'acharner [ le battre. Il décida alors qu'une petite vengeance ne lui ferai pas de mal enfin pas à lui en tout cas. Il regarda Alec et se concentra longuement avant de faire sortir la poudre bleue si caractéristique de ses pouvoirs. Alec se figea un petit moment et se mit à tousser. Magnus paniqua. Peut-être qu'il avait mal fait quelques choses. Il ferma les yeux et alors qu'un nouveau sort allait sortir de sa bouche, une petite voix boudeuse lui dit :

\- Mag' qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Magnus ouvrit les yeux d'un coup d'un seul et regarda le petit garçon devant ses yeux. Il avait des cheveux noir de jais, des yeux bleue intense et aucun tatouage pourtant on savait que c'était un chasseur d'ombre. Son t-shirt était beaucoup trop grand mais, sûr de lui, il avait les poings sur les hanches, l'air en colère. Magnus souris un peu gauchement. Il était vraiment mal mais en même temps il comprenait désormais Alec qui avait si longtemps rit de lui. Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des vėtements d'une taille correcte. Alec refusa.

\- Rend moi mon âge, dit-il.

\- Non tu es puni, dit Magnus. La moquerie n'est pas une option dans un couple.

\- Les sorts de rajeunissement et les magouilles non plus, dit le plus jeune.

\- Tu comprendra ce que j'ai fait… quand tu seras grand

Magnus éclata d'un rire sonore et Alec lui dit :

\- Les photos de toi petit ne vont pas tarder à circuler dans le monde obscur si tu ne me tend pas mon apparence Magnus, dit alors Alec.

\- Vous n'avez pris aucune photo, dit Magnus.

\- Tu es sûr que tu connais réellement Simon ?, dit Alec les bras croisés.

\- Si on ne peut plus faire de blague, dit Magnus en soupirant.

Il se concentra et commença en sens inverse. D'abord rien ne se passa puis ensuite un grand bruit et Alec fut de retour. Mais le petit était toujours là.

\- MAGNUS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?, hurla le grand Alec en regardant le petit lui vêtu d'un simple t-shirt.

Il enfila simplement son sweat sur son torse nue en s'observant… lui même… à 6 ans. Quelle idée de merde ils avaient eue. Alec se frotte le visage et dit :

\- On est vraiment mal ! Il y a deux moi de deux époques différentes dans la même putain de pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai juste demandé que le problème soit réglé.

\- Visiblement il ne l'est pas Magnus, dit Alec le grand.

\- Pas du tout, dit Alec le petit.

\- Deux Alec en crise pour le prix d'un, dit Magnus faussement enjoué. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à l'Ange pour mériter ça.

\- Il y a forcément quelques choses que tu as dit que la magie à mal interprété, dit Mini Alec.

\- Pas bête, dit le grand. Qu'est ce que tu as dit exactement ?

\- Le problème doit être arrangé, dit alors Magnus.

\- Tu as des problèmes ?, demanda petit Alec.

\- Non pas que je sache, dit le grand chasseur.

\- Peut-être quelques choses d'inconscient, dit le sorcier.

\- Probablement, lui répondit l'enfant. Il faut que l'on trouve ce que c'est. De quoi tu te souviens de quand on avait mon âge ?

\- Des crêpes de maman, dit Alec avec un sourire.

\- C'est les meilleures au monde, dit le mini lui.

\- Oui, elle m'avait dit qu'un jour elle m'apprendrait à en faire pour mes enfants, dit l'adulte.

\- Et on en a ?, demanda le mini lui.

\- Des enfants, non, dit Alec. Non Magnus n'est pas vraiment pour.

\- C'est peut-être le fameux problème ?, dit Magnus. Peut-être qu'il fait que tu résout le fait que l'on a pas d'enfant.

\- Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait résoudre ça, dit alors le chasseur.

\- Déjà, qui t'as mit dans la tête que je ne voulais pas d'enfant ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Tu as dit que ce n'était pas ton truc de penser à ça.

\- De me projeter Alec, pas de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Dit lui mini lui !

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui il ne vit que de la poussière voler là où il était quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Le problème doit-être résolus finalement, dit Alec.

\- Assurément.

\- Tu as finit, Rafael ? Ça devient vraiment humiliant pour toi, dit Max.

À 14 ans, il avait déjà la puissance dans grand sorcier vieux de plusieurs siècles. Son frère était encore en forme à 16 ans, il était déjà appelé [ un grand avenir de chasseur d'ombre et pour être l'un des meilleurs. Bien entendu. On était pas un Lightwood-Bane pour rien. Leurs deux papas les regardaient avec fierté dans la foule qui s'était agglutiné pour admirer le combat des deux adolescents. Un professeur en sorcellerie jeta un sortilège sur le jeune chasseur d'ombre et son sorcier de frère le bloqua avant même que Rafael ne le remarque. Les deux frères se mirent en position de combat, côte à côte, la poussière verte caractérisant les pouvoirs du plus jeune les entouraient tous les deux pour les protéger. Rafael et son bâton d'entraînement attendait l'ennemie quand le bruit d'un sort se fit entendre. Ils attaquèrent comme un seul homme, en coordination total et avec une force incroyable. Les Lightwood-Bane étaient bien connue pour être redoutable sur un champ de bataille et aussi doux et gentil que des agneaux en dehors. Maryse arriva avec colère au vue du remue ménage. Alec et Magnus s'avancèrent pour défendre leurs bébés. Quelle idée de merde ils avaient eue de dire à leurs garçons d'aller s'entraîner.


End file.
